Do Not Go Gentle
by aspire2write
Summary: Walking home from a study group late one night, Bella is taken, ripped from her home and thrust into a life one can hardly imagine. Forced to do unspeakable things, she must learn to survive because there's no escape. In a foreign land, no one knows who she is or cares about her. Then he shows up. (Eventual HEA, but we'll have to get there.)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story is about human trafficking including what can happen once someone is taken. I will address topics such as sexual assault and violence against women. I will reference events of this nature; however, I do not plan to describe them in detail. Our imaginations are active enough. I will try to include warnings at the beginning of chapters that contain something that may need it.

The focus of this story is on Bella and how she survives such an ordeal. It's about the mindset she lives in, and if escape is a possibility. I hope you decide to join me on this journey, and feel free to send me your thoughts, ideas, theories, and questions. If you drop me a line, I will response. You give me your time, and I'll give you mine. Moving forward, author notes will be at the bottom; the top is for disclaimer and warnings only.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy as if they'd been glued shut. It took a few attempts to pry them open, and when I did, they were gritty with sleep. _What's going on?_ I tried to swallow, but it felt as if cotton filled my mouth, and my throat was parched. Even breathing hurt. It hurt…everywhere. Slowly, I pushed myself to a sitting position. The movement, even though it was slow, caused my head to throb as a jackhammer beat against my temple causing my stomach to churn.

I closed my eyes and took slow, steady breaths. After a few moments, it felt safe to open my eyes again. _Where am I?_ I looked around at my surroundings, but it was dark but my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. I thought I could make out the silhouettes of other people lying around me.

"Bella?" I heard the faint whisper to my left. I turned slowly, my eyes landing on her frightened ones, tears brimming just below the surface. Even though she was two years older than me, she looked so young in that moment.

"Alice," I whispered, her name almost getting stuck in my throat. It was in that moment that it all came rushing back.

We had a study session with a group of people from our Econ 326 class at Starbucks. We'd left to head back to the dorm around 8:30. It was a good 15-minute walk, and we were meeting our friend Jamie to watch a movie. The week had been long, and a movie on Friday night was a great way to unwind.

We were only five minutes into the walk when two guys approached us. I was still slightly uncomfortable with the attention, but Alice was used to it. She was short, five-feet and one-inch with her tennis shoes on. Her long, dark locks were always styled to perfection and framed her petite face with button nose and perfectly symmetrical eyes. Her bright smile captivated people, and her exuberant personality drew everyone to her. At twenty, I was still uncomfortable in my body. Therefore, I was uncomfortable with the opposite sex.

For once, I could see that Alice wasn't enjoying the attention of these men. We tried to ignore them, told them we weren't interested. However, they were persistent and continued to follow us. I was worried about heading back to the dorm, because I didn't want them to know where we lived. I moved closer to Alice to quietly tell her my concern. Next thing I knew, the men had my arms pinned to my side and placed a cloth over my mouth. I tried to fight them off, but it was too late. It happened so fast.

"Bella, what happened? What's going on?" Her voice quivered, and I heard her scoot closer. What _was_ going on? I wasn't sure, but I knew I didn't want to find out. Nothing good could come of this.

"We have to get out of here," I whispered, and she whimpered. "We have to go." Hurriedly, I pushed myself up and swayed. I leaned against the wall to steady myself.

"How? What are we going to do?" She stood, her balance seemingly unaffected.

"We're going to get out of here, but we have to be very quiet. Once we get out of…wherever we are, we're going to run until we find a public place. Then we'll call the cops."

"Bella, I'm scared." _Me too._

"You have to be brave. When we get clear, you run. Run hard and fast. Don't stop and don't look back, no matter what happens." I had a feeling I was going to be a hindrance in this escape. My head was killing me, and my balance wasn't equalized. "Okay. Let's go. Stay behind me." I felt her grab the back of my shirt before I moved forward where I could see the outline of a door. I reached for the handle hoping against hope it was unlocked. "Shit." I let out a deep breath. Wait! "Alice, give me two bobby pins."

A few seconds later, she placed them in my hand. I knelt down and felt for the handle then slid the bobby pins into the locking mechanism and tried to remember what Dad had taught me. When my Police Chief father insisted on teaching me how to pick a lock, I'd complained. Why would I ever need to know this? _'Bella,' he'd said, 'just humor your old man. You never know. You're going off to college, and I won't be there to watch after you. Let me teach you some tools to protect yourself.'_ I'd rolled my eyes but listened. Charlie was never going to let me hear the end of this when I told him.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard the lock pop. Pocketing the hair pins, I stood on shaky legs. Before opening the door, I reminded Alice to be quiet and pressed my ear to the door. I couldn't hear anything besides my harsh breath, and it sounded like the pounding of my heart was in my ears.

Slowly, I turned the handle and prayed the hinges wouldn't squeak as I pulled the door ajar. I peeked through the tiny opening and watched my surroundings as I counted to 50. There was no movement, no sign of life at all. I took a deep breath and opened the door fully. With my heart racing, I stepped into the hallway with Alice hot on my heels. Once she was out, I shut the door and tried not to think of all the girls I saw laying on the floor that I was leaving behind. If someone came by, I didn't want them to see an open door and think anything was out of order.

Left, or right? It looked darker to my right so I pulled Alice as I moved to the left. At the end of the hall there was another long hallway running opposite directions. Doors lined this hall, but it didn't seem like they'd be to the outside world. It looked like we were in some kind of office building.

"Bella!" The urgency in Alice's voice was startling. I turned to question her but before I could, I heard it too – voices coming from the hallway on the left. I couldn't see anyone yet, but it wouldn't be long before they reached us. I took her hand and hurried to the right. I kept my hand on the wall, because my vision was blurry and my equilibrium still off kilter. Their voices grew louder, and it sounded like two men. I couldn't make out what they were saying, though, and my panic started to rise. I took a chance and tried the handle on the next door. It opened, and I peeked inside. The room was dark, but it appeared to be empty. I pulled Alice inside and shut the door as quietly as possible. We would just have to wait for them to pass and pray they didn't come in this room.

Seconds later we heard them outside the door. They were talking, but it wasn't English. I didn't recognize the language, but it was too throaty to be a romance language. Luckily, they walked past without stopping. We waited a few more seconds before leaving the room and heading in the same direction as the men. My stomach was churning, my nerves shot. I stumbled over my own feet, and Alice steadied me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I took a deep breath and nodded. There was no need to alarm her further.

At the end of the hall was another split. _How many more?_ I peeked around the corner to the left, and what I saw filled me with relief. There, a hundred or so feet away, was a door, and I could see outside through the window. I turned to Alice and held her face to make sure she was paying attention to me.

"When we get outside, run. Run as hard and as fast as you can. Do whatever you have to do to get to a public place. When you do, call the police." She looked confused.

"What do you mean? We-"

"I'll be right behind you. But just in case, you promise me you'll do this."

"I won't leave-"

"Promise me!" My voice left no room for argument. She hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded. I smiled and turned, leading us to the door. I looked through the window and didn't see anyone. "Ready?" Before giving her a chance to answer, I opened the door and pushed her out. "Run!"

We both took off down the stairs. At the bottom, the nausea overwhelmed me to the point I fell and vomited. Alice grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to my feet. She was frantic. Once I was standing upright, she wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled my arm over her shoulder, and drug me along. Every few steps though, I'd stumble. _This isn't going to work. I'm just slowing her down._

"Ali, you have to go ahead. Go get help!"

"Bella-"

"Go. Run. Get help. You promised. Run. Run, and don't look back." I pushed her away and swayed but stayed on my feet. "Go!" She finally turned and ran. I headed in the same direction but at a much slower pace. Ice coursed through my veins and my heart kicked into overdrive when I heard shouts behind me. We'd been discovered.

"Run!" I yelled. "Run!" I stumbled and fell, my body having no strength left. I looked back up to see Alice running through a patch of daisies. Abruptly, someone pulled me up enough to throw me on my back. A stocky man with broad shoulders stood over me. His full jaw was clenched in anger. He yelled at someone to his side, and I watched as the man took off in Alice's direction. I opened my mouth to warn her, but before I could get a word out, the man pulled his hand back. I only saw the gun for a split second before he slammed it into my temple and everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N 07/29/2018: Hello returning readers and new readers! We're jumping into this story right out of the gate. Let me know what you think.**

 **I plan to update on Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday unless something happens. This story is fully written and in the finally editing stages, so that won't keep me away.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This chapter contains physical violence against a woman.

* * *

The air was cold, bitterly cold. It was the first thing that registered as I slowly regained consciousness. I sat up slowly. My head was pounding once again, but this time, the nausea was gone. I sniffed the air and could smell rain. Rain? There hadn't been rain in the forecast the last time I watched KATU. Portland was experiencing an unusual October with a small drought of sorts.

Alice! Oh God, Alice. Did she escape? Did they catch her? The thought was paralyzing. I looked around the room and could see the outline of other people, but I couldn't tell if any of them were Alice. _She probably got away._ Chances were high that her escape was successful. She had a good head start on those men, and she'd been a runner for years. It took a long time for her to tire out. _She got away. She had to have gotten away._ I had to believe that. She had to be okay.

It was still dark, but the room wasn't as dark as earlier. I reached for my temple, the one the man had hit with the butt of his gun. When I drew my fingers away, they were sticky. Blood. I had to have been out a while, because the blood had clotted and was beginning to dry. I could feel it on my cheek, my neck, and down the front of my chest.

I heard someone groan to my left and looked over to see a girl I didn't recognize trying to sit up. Her movements were uncoordinated, sloppy. She'd probably been subdued like me. I scooted over and touched her arm, which caused her to flinch. Her eyes darted to mine. They were wide and dialated, fear evident on her face.

"I'm just gonna help you sit up," I said softly. Once she nodded, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She leaned against me and breathed deep.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." She rubbed her head and tried to sit up on her own, but she fell back against me. "Were you taken too?" She nodded.

"I'd just left from a lab. I was walking back to the dorm when this guy...he just came out of nowhere." There were more of us. Was it orchestrated? Surely the police were involved by now. Alice was probably able to call them. They wouldn't be too far behind.

"So you go to Port U too?"

"What? No. I go to UW. Port? Portland?" My heart sank. They'd moved me while I was knocked out. I was in Seattle. How long had I been here?

"What are we going to do?" Her voice quivered. I reached and took her hand into mine. Part of me wanted to comfort her, but part of me wanted to know I wasn't in this alone.

"We're going to get our bearings and...we're going to get out of here." She sniffled. We both glanced to the side when someone else began moving around to our right. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lindsey."

"Well Lindsey, I'm Bella."

"Wh- what's going on?" someone asked to our right. All around us, girls began to stir. I couldn't even begin to guess how many of us where in here. This hadn't happened by chance, and the realization made my hope dim just a little. These men were organized. This was a large, well-oiled machine, and that meant these men, whomever they were, would not be easy to slip past. Before I could even start planning an escape, a door behind us opened. I closed my eyes against the bright light. Four men walked in holding something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Everyone listen." German; it had to be German. His accent was thick. "If you cooperate, everything go smooth. Don't and will not be good." He said something in German and the men stepped forward. "They give shot. After, you follow me."

Someone asked what was in the syringe. The man ignored her and stepped outside the room. Another man walked straight for me and pulled me up from the floor. He moved to give me the shot, but I brought my knee up with force between his legs. He doubled over, but before I could move, two other men grabbed my arms. I tried to wriggle out of their hold, but they were too strong. The man that had spoken came back in and headed straight for us with a scowl on his face.

I didn't even have time to think before he stopped in front of me and punched me in the stomach knocking the breath out of me. My torso ached and my lungs burned while I gulped for air. As I struggled to breathe, I felt a prick on my arm.

"If you smart, you not do again. You cost me girl already. I not so nice next time." He walked away, and the men let go of my arms dropping me onto the floor. For a brief moment, I didn't even care that they'd injected me with some unknown substance. Relief rushed over me for a few blessed seconds. Alice was safe. I'd "cost" him the girl. That had to mean she'd gotten away. If I could breathe, I'd have smiled. Startled by a gentle touch to my arm, I looked over to find Lindsey pulling me to stand.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. I nodded as I gulped in air. "That was stupid. You shouldn't make them mad." I nodded again. She was right; I shouldn't make them mad. They weren't going to take me without a fight though. My dad taught me better than that. I just had to be careful that I didn't make myself more of a problem than a profit. If I was too much trouble, they'd get rid of me. From what I'd seen so far, I knew that didn't mean they'd just let me go. "Come on. We have to leave."

Lindsey pulled me towards the door where the other girls were filing out slowly. I could breathe a bit easier, but my lungs still burned with each inhale. We left the room to find the main guy standing with his arms crossed. He was watching everyone impassively, but when his eyes met mine, he smirked. The expression had me worried. What did he have to be smug about?

"Go out door. Get on plane." Plane? At the door, I saw a cargo plane. I could see at least ten girls already inside, another ten walking that direction. The sight of the aircraft filled me with dread. If I got on the plane, that was it. Escape would be slim to none if not impossible. They could take us anywhere in the world. Lindsey grabbed my hand.

"What do we do?" she asked. I looked around to see where we were, what our options may be. It seemed to be a private airfield with only a few hangers lining the runway. A fence stood behind the hangers a few hundred yards to the right of the runway. I could see lights in the distance, the city obviously not too far away.

"Okay," I said. "When I say run..."

* * *

 **A/N 08/01/2018: Guys, I'm blown away by your response to the first chapter. I'm always excited to bring y'all something, but that definitely lights a fire in me.**

 **Running didn't work last time; will it work this time? If she gets on that plane, there's no telling where she'll end up. Let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This chapter contains drug use.

 _Previously:_

 _"What do we do?" she asked. I looked around to see where we were, what our options may be. It seemed to be a private airfield with only a few hangers lining the runway. A fence stood behind the hangers a few hundred yards to the right of the runway. I could see lights in the distance, the city obviously not too far away._

 _"Okay," I said. "When I say run..."_

* * *

Three Years Later:

I tied the rubber tube as tight as I could around my upper arm. It'd been a few days since I'd eaten a decent meal – was it three days? Four? – so my body was weak. It took a few attempts before I could get it tight enough for my vein to rise to the surface. Once I was satisfied, I put the rock in my spoon and lit the Zippo holding it underneath. I waited impatiently as it melted then bubbled. I released the flame and watched mesmerized as the liquid gold shimmered in the dull light. It was such a beautiful sight in such an ugly place.

Once the liquid settled as it cooled, I gently placed the spoon on the table trying not to spill the precious substance. With shaking hands, I took the needle from Lars and loaded it. After a few taps to my arm, the vein finally seemed to pulse. I slid the needle into my arm and depressed the plunger. It took a few seconds before the sweet relief rushed through me. I closed my eyes, tilted my head back, and sighed at the pleasant sensation. God, did I need this.

"Danke, Liebling," I said with a smile then peeled my eyes open to gaze up at him. He pulled the needle from my arm, tossed it on the table, and held out his hand to pull me from the chair. After I was standing, I reached up and wound my arms around his neck pulling a smile from his lips. I smiled back and leaned forward, planting my lips on the corner of his – not on them but so very near. He groaned before reluctantly pushing me away. When I pouted, he smiled a sad smile.

"Daisy, you know I get trouble if I play with merchandise," he said, and I could see the regret in his eyes.

I'd been working on him for eight months now. I'd started subtle with just a little flirting. He ignored me for the first month, but by month two, I could see his "glances" last a beat too long. His touches lingered a second more than necessary. In the last few months, I'd stepped up my game by being blatant about it. It was just in the last week or two that he'd actually shown outwardly that I affected him.

"Do you not want me?" I made sure to pout my lips, lower my eyes, and make it sound as if I was truly upset. They ate up the wounded pride act. They were a bunch of overgrown boys.

"Baby girl, you know I want you." He leaned forward to kiss me. I turned my head so he got my cheek. "Daisy."

"No. You don't care about me." I disentangled myself from his grasp with a huff. He reached form me, but I side-stepped his grasp as if I couldn't stand his touch. That part did not require me to act. Feeling his fingers on me made my skin crawl. I walked to the door and looked back before leaving. "Apparently, I'm not worth it."

I shut the door behind me and headed towards the music. The pounding bass reverberated through the floor. The place was hazy from the smoke machine that had been running for the last act. I looked over the room to see what kind of crowd it would be tonight. There was a sea of suits. It must be Friday. Friday seemed to bring out all the businessmen trying to unwind from the week.

That meant I needed to pick another routine than what I had planned. The businessmen liked to see something sexy and sensual. They thought they had classier tastes, but they were still at the strip club. Other times, when it was the college boys and tourists, they just wanted to see tits. It didn't matter what you did on the stage as long as you lost the top.

"Viktor," I called above the music once I reached the DJ booth. He pulled the headphones from his ears and leaned down so we could hear each other better.

"Daisy baby," he said with a slimy smile. "What I do to you?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes and gave him a flirty smile.

"Change of plans. Track 7." He licked his lips and nodded. "Danke." He smiled and chuckled as I walked off.

Once in the dressing room, I pulled the long black dress from the rack that actually belonged on a fashion runway. I spent the next twenty minutes curling my hair and ruffling it to look like I'd just had a thorough sexing. I swiped some mascara and lip gloss on not messing with anything else. I shed my sweatpants and sweatshirt before pulling on the corset, G-string, and garters from La Perla. If this were any other circumstance, I'd probably appreciate the feel of the expensive material sliding over my skin. But these _were_ my circumstances. This _was_ my life.

"They're tough tonight." I turned to acknowledge Jennie as she walked down the stairs from the stage with clothes in hand.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"There are a few chums out there, but most are looking for something in particular. The rich ones are to the right. They were handing over 100s like they were candy."

"Thanks." She pulled a robe on and tied it at the waist.

"Stand up. I'll help you into the dress."

I stood, and Jennie gathered the dress in her hands. She lifted it over my head being careful to not mess up my hair. Believe it or not, this look was harder to create than one would think. Once I was all tied in, she fixed a few strands of hair that were out of place. After looking me over, she took off the six-inch Louboutin's she was wearing and slipped my feet into them. Lastly, I grabbed the satin over-the-elbow gloves and pulled them on. These were a staple to any of my outfits. They hid the track marks.

"Thanks, Jennie," I whispered. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. Then again, I didn't think any of us smiled for real anymore.

"I've got a private dance, but I'll see you back at the house tonight." I nodded and headed for the stairs.

As I stood there waiting, I couldn't make out what Viktor was saying. It didn't matter that I'd been in Germany for almost two years. When we weren't "working", they kept us at the house. They only spoke English to us, so we didn't have the chance to learn the language well. All I had to do was listen for my name. Once he called for me and the music started, it was my turn to take the stage.

"Daisy."

The first chords of the song rang through the speakers, and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and forced myself to disconnect. When this happened, when it was time for me to "work", I had to become her. If I didn't, it'd kill me. Daisy was good at this; she was desired by many of the patrons and requested often. At this moment, Bella didn't exist. She hadn't existed since she was taken. Bella Swan died three years ago, the moment she got Lindsey killed in an attempt to escape.

* * *

 **A/N 08/03/2018: First, we experienced a rather large time jump. Three years; what the hell happened in those three years? I'm leaving that to y'alls imagination for now. So Daisy is Bella...or Daisy is Bella. Interesting concept to me. What do you think?**

 **Thank y'all for such great support. I've loved hearing from y'all, and you've already given me some great ideas with your thoughts and theories.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

 _The first chords of the song rang through the speakers, and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and forced myself to disconnect. When this happened, when it was time for me to "work", I had to become her. If I didn't, it'd kill me. Daisy was good at this; she was desired by many of the patrons and requested often. At this moment, Bella didn't exist. She hadn't existed since she was taken. Bella Swan died three years ago, the moment she got Lindsey killed in an attempt to escape._

* * *

I sat down in front of the mirror as I came back to myself. The room was cold as evidenced by the goose bumps on my arms, but the shivering was an effect of both the chill and the drugs. I reached for the robe and slid it around my body, pushing my arms through the silk. I just needed to make it another half hour, hour tops, and I could go back to the house. Today had been a long day. I looked across the room to the clock to see it was 11:15pm. I'd been up for 18 hours and was exhausted.

"Daisy." I looked back to see Lars at the door. I just turned away, playing the wounded card as best I could. I reached for the makeup to reapply my mascara while watching him furtively through the mirror. "Daisy, please."

"I'm really not in the mood, Mr. Schmitz." A scowl crossed his face. He hated when I was formal, because he knew he'd really messed up. Seeing him upset with my attitude made me feel a bit triumphant. It meant my plan to pull him close was working.

"Fine. You been booked." My heart sank. I'd been hoping I could just bide my time in the dressing room then go back to the house, but I guess that wasn't going to happen. The thought of protesting didn't even cross my mind. It wasn't my choice. Nothing was my choice anymore.

"For?" I stood and turned to him, crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as his eyes racked down my body then snapped back to my face.

"Private dance. Man's friends pay for half hour. When done, I take you home." I nodded. "They want you in lingerie from show." I nodded once more. We both stood there for a few moments, each waiting for the other to move. Eventually, he sighed and turned to leave.

"Lars." He turned back and waited. I dropped the robe and turned my back to him. "Help me?"

I grabbed the bra I'd shed during the show and held it to him. He smiled in relief and walked over to me. His fingers lingered on my hand when he took the garment and held it out. I slid my arms through the straps, and as he stood behind me, he slowly buckled the clasp before sliding the robe back over my arms. He slid his arms around my waist to tie the sash then pulled me back against him. I wrapped my arms around his as I met his gaze in the reflection.

"I want you." I looked away, because I was afraid he'd see the truth in my eyes – the disgust. "I work on boss. Give me time." I nodded. He spun me around and pulled me against him, the top of my head only reaching his chin. I leaned back to look up at him. "I try. For you. Promise." I leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips.

"Danke, Liebling." He smiled before leaning down to kiss me fully. I let him, trying to appear interested and satisfied as my insides crawled. "What did this man's friends pay for exactly? Just a dance?" He nodded. "Okay. Which room?" He placed his hand on my back and led me into the back hallway. He stopped in front of the door that led to the pole room. I almost rolled my eyes. How original. "Will you come get me in half an hour?"

"Gewiss."

Inside, the man occupied the lone chair in the room. He sat comfortably, his arms resting on the sides of the chair, one ankle propped on the opposite knee. I could tell he was wearing a suit, Armani if I was correct. My eyebrows rose at that – an expensive suit, even for this establishment. His hair was dark, but with the lighting in this room, I couldn't discern the color. It was a mess though, a beautiful mess. It fell in every direction, the perfect length to run your fingers through it. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

One hand and his foot tapped steadily, rhythmically. His other hand held a glass, two fingers of scotch from the looks of it. He lifted the glass, swirled his drink, and put it to his lips to draw a slow sip between his pink lips. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed the amber liquid. Suddenly, I was parched. He sounded frustrated when he sighed.

He hadn't heard me enter yet or was doing a good job of hiding it if he had. I stood there another second, just admiring the view. It wasn't often we got decent looking customers. Most were kids or ugly old men. This creature was a vision though. I could see his slender body, and from the way his shirt pulled taut across his chest, I could tell he was defined in just the right way. Unable, and slightly unwilling, to put this off much longer, I stepped forward to do my "job."

I held in a gasp as I stepped in front of the man. He was beautiful. His cheekbones were high, eyes a warm shade of honey, and his slightly crooked nose made the minor imperfection distinctive. He watched me curiously as I stopped just inches in front of him. I leaned down and swiped the glass from his hand. Before he could protest, I took a slow sip. The burn as it slid down my throat was welcomed, and I closed my eyes to savor it.

"Enjoying that?" he asked. I let his voice wrap around me, the deep timbre sliding over my skin pleasantly. I hummed in acknowledgement before opening my eyes and handing his drink back to him. I smiled my response, and the grin that lifted his cheeks changed his whole face. He seemed happy…mischievous…boyish. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Immensely." He chuckled quietly. "I hear you'd like to see some more. Did you have anything particular in mind?" He shook his head as his cheeks tinged with the slightest shade of pink. "At least tell me how you're feeling, what you're in the mood for. I need to know the best music to put on for you." He took another sip of his drink and adjusted his bowtie.

"Actually, this was my colleagues' idea." He looked away before returning his gaze to mine. How adorable was this man? "You don't have-" He stopped talking with I leaned down so my face was inches from his as I braced myself on the chair with my fingers brushing his arm.

"What are looking for, Handsome?" With reluctance in his eyes but eagerness in his voice, he answered.

"Surprise me." I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at him through my lashes shyly. It always got them. He cocked his head sideways.

"You look so familiar." I smirked and walked to the stereo in the corner of the room.

"I get that a lot."

* * *

 **A/N 08/05/2018: Well hello there handsome man. What do you think about their first meeting so far? He seems a little...reluctantly eager. And familiar, he says. Do you have any guesses as to why? I'm kind of dying to hear your theories.**

 **On another note, I found out that Stolen Heart has been nominated for Top 10 Fics Completed in July at www . twifanfictionrecs . com. I would appreciate if you'd pop over and vote for your favorite on the list. There are some great nominations like Cuffed by ghostreader24. Don't forget, you can vote once per day!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _What are looking for, Handsome?" With reluctance in his eyes but eagerness in his voice, he answered._

" _Surprise me." I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at him through my lashes shyly. It always got them. He cocked his head sideways._

" _You look so familiar." I smirked and walked to the stereo in the corner of the room._

" _I get that a lot."_

* * *

As the song came to an end, I straddled his legs and sat near his knees to purposely avoid the juncture of his hips. He still held the drink in one hand, but his other hand rested on his thigh. With me on top of him his hand now rested against my thigh. He'd watched and appreciated the show as I swayed in front of him and slowly lost the robe. If I couldn't tell from his facial expressions, the tent he was pitching was evidence enough.

"So, Handsome, tell me what brings you here," I said with a smile as I rubbed his sculpted chest. His thumb slowly and softly traced circles on my skin.

"Well, Beautiful, here as in Berlin, or here as in to this…establishment?" he asked. I shrugged and moved my hand to run my fingers through his hair. It was oh so soft. "Berlin…work. I'm in the process of purchasing a business. This establishment…well, to be honest, I was brought here by business associates. They said they wanted to show me the beauty of their city. I can't refuse their offer and jeopardize the deal. I guess I didn't understand what they meant when they said beauty, but I'm not exactly complaining."

"Hmm. We aim to please." He smiled.

"You have surpassed my expectations." A new song began, the slow, sensual tones flowing over us. I moved my upper body to the rhythm and smiled when his eyes wandered around the room and my body not sure where to land.

I pushed myself off his lap and turned. The dance came naturally, something I could do in my sleep. By the time three more songs rolled by, I'd lost the bra. He was captivated, but unlike most of the men I danced for, he watched my face most of the time. I stood in front of him and placed a foot on his thigh as close to his cock as I could without touching it.

"Do you think you could…help me out?" I asked innocently as I gestured to the garter with my eyes. He hesitated as a war raged in his eyes. "Go ahead. I want you to."

He eventually acquiesced. I only had to pout for a few seconds before his hands slid up my leg and came to rest on my upper thigh. Before he could get any further, there was a rapid knock on the door. I pulled my leg down and leaned forward, my hands resting on the arms of the chair. I held my face inches from his.

"It seems our time is up, Handsome." I craned my neck forward and pressed my lips to his cheek. "You were a real pleasure. If you're in town for a while, perhaps I'll see you again." I plucked the robe from the floor, pushed my arms through the sleeves, and secured the tie around my waist. I started for the door, but his voice stopped me as I reached for the handle.

"What's your name?" I turned to answer him.

"Daisy." He shook his head. "Believe it or not, it's Daisy. I guess I was always going to be involved in this life."

"No. It's not that. I'll get it out of you before I leave." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You can try."

I left the room and shut the door as my lips twitched. Lars was standing across the hall, his eyes lighting up when I walked out. The sight of him stopped what could have been a smile. Preparing for my act, I threaded my arm through his and leaned against his side as I felt myself begin to crash. I asked for another hit, but he said that was my allotment for the day. I snapped at him, irritated that he was denying me this. I tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arm around my body not letting me escape.

He led me into the dressing room before handing over a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I dropped the robe and donned the clothes before slipping into a pair of tennis shoes. Lars took me under his arm once again and guided me outside to a car. To the eyes of passersby, I'm sure we looked like a regular couple. Most likely though, no one even took notice of us. I got in the passenger seat and scratched my arm as the itching began. Lars got behind the wheel and we left for the house. I leaned my head against the glass and watched the lights as we drove out of town.

"Beautiful. Yes?" Lars asked, and it took me back.

" _Baby girl," Dad said from the driver's seat, "you okay?" I lifted my forehead from the window and turned to him with a big grin unable to contain my excitement._

" _I'm good, Daddy," I said. "I'm looking at all the houses. Are we going to stay in one of these for our vacation?"_

" _We sure are. I picked one close to the lake so you won't have to go too far to swim." I cheered which made his mustache twitch._

" _We're still going to go to the museum too, right?" He laughed at me like he usually did._

" _I promise I'll take you to the museum. You amaze me, baby girl. Not many eight-year-olds_ want _to go to a museum."_

" _I'm not like the others." He chuckled, but I turned back to watch the houses as we drove by._

" _No, you're not. Wouldn't have it any other way either."_

" _Look at that one, Daddy!" A few moments past before he sighed._

" _Beautiful, aren't they?"_

"Daisy!" Startled out of my memory, I turned and looked toward Lars. "You okay?" I nodded and apologized. "We be at house soon. You sleep then."

It was only a ten-minute drive from the club, so we arrived quickly. The compound was large with a total of four buildings. Each building contained many bedrooms, but they weren't used for normal purposes. Two of the "houses" were brothels for the boss' more high-end clients. A few of the girls lived there, but most of the rooms were set up and monitored for one purpose only. The third house was used as a processing and distribution location. The new girls were all brought there to be…trained. I shuddered at the thought. Every girl that entered left broken. The last house was living quarters for those of us that weren't distributed. We all worked at the club or the brothels or we were sold.

When we arrived at the property, Lars checked in with the guard at the entrance. The man checked inside and around the car before clearing us and opening the gate. Lars drove us inside and parked in the massive garage. He walked around and opened my door as if he were a gentleman. He pulled my hand from my arm to keep me from scratching. I huffed and stood, swaying a bit when I lost my balance. He wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me into the air, wrapping my legs around his waist. I inwardly sighed in agitation but put on a smile for Lars.

"I'm sorry, Liebling," I said softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You come down. I understand," he said, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Boss gone for meeting. He come back late, at least two hour. We could spend time together."

My heart sank at his words. I knew there was no escaping this hell. I'd attempted it twice already, the second time almost getting myself killed. That had taught me there would be no escape. I was here, and I was stuck. My only option now was to survive. I had to do all I could to make it as comfortable here as was possible…if comfort in this life was even a possibility. I figured if someone from the inside wanted me, maybe, just maybe, it would make this life easier. It didn't mean I had to like it though, so I lied through my teeth.

"Time with you? That sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **AN 08/08/2018: What a conundrum this man is in. Look? Don't look? Touch? Don't touch? He's obviously intrigued, but part of him knows he's supposed to not like this. There's just something about her though. What did you think - think he'll come back to see her again? Also, what do you think about Bella cozying up to Lars? It's her plan on how to survive, how to live an easier life (if easier is even the right word).**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

 _My heart sank at his words. I knew there was no escaping this hell. I'd attempted it twice already, the second time almost getting myself killed. That had taught me there would be no escape. I was here, and I was stuck. My only option now was to survive. I had to do all I could to make it as comfortable here as was possible…if comfort in this life was even a possibility. I figured if someone from the inside wanted me, maybe, just maybe, it would make this life easier. It didn't mean I had to like it though, so I lied through my teeth._

" _Time with you? That sounds wonderful."_

* * *

I stumbled down the stairs as I walked off the stage. What the fuck had he given me? The relief had been instantaneous, but it barely lasted any time at all. I was dropping harder than I could remember crashing in the last few months. Jennie grabbed my arm before I fell flat on my face and helped me over to the chair. The feel of the robe's fabric sliding over my arms was almost like sandpaper. Jennie secured the ties then turned me towards her and set about fixing my makeup. Any other time, I would have ushered her away but not this time. Before long she was through and handing me a bottle of water. _Why is it so hot in here?_

"Drink this," she said. "You're crashing, and you've got to get yourself under control. You've been booked. Lars is waiting to take you to the room." I groaned and scratched at the inside of my elbow. She swatted at my hands. "Don't do that." She stood and hurried into her dress. "What did you take? You're acting strange?"

"I-" The words stuck in my throat, so I took a sip of the water she handed me. "I don't know. I thought-"

"Jesus, Daisy. You know better." She shook her head, and watching the rapid movement made me dizzy. "I have to hit the stage. Are you going to be okay?" I nodded once.

After drinking half of the bottle and putting a bra back on, I made my way outside to where Lars was waiting. Before opening the door, I took a deep breath to steady myself. I couldn't let him know anything was amiss. As soon as I stepped out of the dressing room, he looked around and pulled me to him when he saw no one was around and everything tilted at the sudden movement. His lips were on mine suddenly. My brain was so foggy, I couldn't even process what was happening. When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, concern overtook his face.

"What wrong, Schatzi?" he asked as he pulled my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. I shook my head and swayed cursing my body for betraying me. He held my arm and pulled the fishnet arm gloves down to look at the crease of my elbow. I tried to pull away, but his grip was tightened. His eyes narrowed at the fresh track marks. "Another hit?" I bit my lip and looked away. "I gave you hit this morning. Who give you more?"

"Jennie said I've been booked," I said, trying to redirect the conversation. "What will I be doing?" He grabbed my chin tightly and pulled my face so that I was forced to look at him.

"Who. Give. You. More?" His voice was low and demanding, and he stared at me with hardened eyes. It was the first time I'd seen him angry. It was frightening, and he wasn't even angry with me!

"Liebling." I reached up and rested by hands on his arms. I didn't want to give up my source, but I would if I had too. It wasn't worth his wrath. "Please."

"WHO?" I flinched at the volume behind his demand and at his tightening hold on my jaw.

"F-Friedrich."

He breathed harshly through his nose a few times before letting go. He turned away and punched the wall making me jump. I watched his shoulders heave before he turned back and reached for me. I flinched away scared he would hurt me. I'd been a punching bag for many of them over the last three years but never Lars. His face softened when he saw my reaction and held his hands up in surrender. After a few seconds, he slowly reached for me. He gently cupped my face with one hand and rubbed my arm with his other.

"Schatzi, I no hurt you." He leaned his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes not able to focus clearly. "Please, no take hits from others. I give you what you need. I keep you safe. They no care." I nodded just to get him off the subject. He took a deep breath and pulled away. "You booked for private dance. Half hour." I nodded and laced my fingers through his hoping the action would calm him more. It seemed to help marginally. He led me down the hall to the pole room.

"Do I get to go back to the house after this?" He nodded.

"I will get you at end of dance." I smiled and opened the door, stepping inside the dimly lit room.

The lone chair was occupied by a familiar outline. The man held a glass in one hand, two fingers of scotch. I smiled at the sight. It was my repeat visitor from two months ago. He'd come in four times the week I'd met him. He'd tried desperately to learn my name even though I insisted it was Daisy. He refused to reveal his name. He said I'd find out his as soon as he had mine. I walked around, straddled his legs, and sat down before winding my arms around his neck.

"Hey there, Handsome," I said in a low tone. "Long time no see." Most of the customers were a blur. There was no reason to remember them, but this man…he was memorable. I'd thought about him often over the last two months. My excitement to see him again was tempered when I looked at his face. He didn't seem as happy as I remembered him. "Why the long face? What can I do to cheer you up?" I reached for the tie on the robe and slowly began to undo the knot.

"Don't." He reached for my hand and stopped my movements. I looked at him curiously then smiled.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to do that?"

"No." I arched an eyebrow at him. "Wait. Just slow down." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. He took a deep breath and looked around.

"It's just you and me, Handsome." He nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Listen. I." I waited patiently, but the longer he made me sit there, the more my body vibrated in anticipation. "I-I'm sorry. This is probably going to sound strange, but I know." He looked around again. "I know who you are." A pinprick of fear bloomed in my chest, but I tried to smile it off.

"Of course, you do. I'm Daisy. We met a few months ago." He was shaking his head before I even stopped talking.

"No. I know who you really are." I scratched my arm as I shook my head. "You're Bella. Bella S-" I immediately clamped my hand over his mouth. I shook my head before standing and walking on unsteady legs to the stereo, my heart pounding a mile a minute. I flipped on the music and turned the volume as high as I could. I stumbled back to where he sat and leaned down so my mouth was level with his ear.

"Don't say that name." I could hear the quiver in my voice. _Oh my God. How does he know?_ Who was he? How did he find out? Oh God, Oh God. This wasn't good. "Don't you ever say that name again."

* * *

 **AN 08/10/2018: She seems to be falling apart, both physically and now emotionally too. He knows...he knows. How does he know? Well, that's not too far away. Does what happened help rule out some theories that have been thrown out there about his job. Lots of readers thought he was undercover. I *love* that idea, but if he were undercover, I don't think hearing about her life would cause him to pale. There are still some really good theories out there that will be provide wrong or right within the next few chapters. Let me know your thoughts so far. I love talking with y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Reference to drug use.

 _Previously:_

" _Don't say that name." I could hear the quiver in my voice. Oh my God. How does he know? Who was he? How did he find out? Oh God, Oh God. This wasn't good. "Don't you ever say that name again."_

* * *

I pulled back to look him in the eye. It was imperative for him to understand the seriousness of the situation. This was no joking matter. If they even _suspected_ he might know me, he most definitely would not be leaving here. At least he wouldn't be leaving here while breathing. He watched my face for a while before he nodded and moved his eyes to scan the room. He wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary though. The cameras were well hidden.

"My name is Daisy," I said, pulling his attention back to me. "That's all you'll call me." He smiled, but it was tight.

"Well, Daisy," he said after he took a deep breath. "I'm Edw-" I shook my head and leaned as close to him as I could without actually placing my lips on his.

"You're 'Handsome'. That's all I need to know." I turned around and sat back with my ass on his crotch. "Let me do my job, Handsome. I can make you feel good."

I rolled my hips brushing against him enough to drive him crazy. At least, it worked last time. Last time I remembered vividly, because for the first time in a very long time, I could remember every part of the dance. I'd been lucid and aware for the first time in years. Each minute I had with him was etched on my mind even weeks afterwards. He had been an enigma – not rude or handsy or rough.

I tried not to think about what he'd just said. He knew me; he _knew_ my name. I didn't know how, and I didn't want to know. It would do me no good. Thinking about my old life only led to heartache…or worse. Before I got much further into the routine, he placed a hand on my hip stilling my movement.

"Can't we just talk?" I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from my lips. The sound startled me. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, and the look that seemed to be on his face cause me to sober. He was a little blurry from the pounding in my head that caused my surroundings to be fuzzy.

"Talk?" He nodded. "That's not what you paid for." His jaw tightened.

"Yes, it is." He shook his head. "This was the only way I could think of to talk to you."

"If all we do is talk, they'll know something is up." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Fine." I could hear the frustration in his voice. "Come back to the hotel with me so we can talk privately." I pulled his hand from his face, took his other, and moved them to my hips. He was acting strange for a man receiving a lap dance, and if he wasn't careful, he was going to alert them.

"I can't just walk out of here." He spun me around and moved to the edge of the chair. I stood in front of him and continued to move.

"Then wait until the end of your shift. Come to the hotel instead of going home." I couldn't tell if he was stupid or truly did not grasp the situation. I pushed him to lean back and bent at the waist to hover my face close to his. I let my hair fall around us creating a curtain between our faces and the cameras. "Please. Come with me tonight."

"My _shift_? Do you know my story? If you know my name, surely you know my story, at least the public version of it."

"You were taken."

"Yes." I stood, spun around slowly, and untied the robe before lowering it off my shoulders and dropping it on the ground. When I turned back, I could see a war in his eyes. He didn't want me to undress, but part of him struggled not to enjoy the view at the same time. "I did not _choose_ to come here, and I most definitely did not _choose_ this profession. My _services_ are not mine to offer. There will be no _talk_ back at your hotel unless you pay an obscene amount of money to rent me for an off-site all-inclusive."

The more I talked, the paler he got. He must really have not comprehended the scope and ramifications of the situation, of my life. I stood and sashayed around until I was standing behind the chair. I leaned down, running my hands from his shoulders, to chest, to abs. I kissed his neck a few times before moving so that my hair once again obscured the view of the cameras.

"Whatever you think is going to happen, it's not." I rubbed my hands down his thighs as my vision blurred. I didn't know if I'd make it through this dance. "This is my life; it's the only way to stay alive now. It'd be best to just forget about me all together." He reached up and wrapped his arms around my upper body.

"I can't do that. There are people that care about you. Alice cares about you, misses you."

I froze. Alice. I hadn't thought about Alice in so long. I never knew for sure if she was alive, if she was able to find help and stay out of the hands of those men. I thought about her constantly for months, and made myself sick with worry. I eventually came to realize the only way to survive was to put her out my mind. I had to put everyone I knew out of my mind. I did everything I could to forget them. When I thought about them, about home, it made me nauseous.

And Charlie. _Oh God._ I knew Charlie would be worried sick. He'd also be blaming himself. My heart seized at the thought. _Oh Daddy._ He was the Police Chief for the small town of Forks, Washington. Being a cop, I knew he'd think it was his fault. It wasn't. There wasn't anything he could do about it. But Charlie being Charlie would take the responsibility on himself.

"Alice." Her name fell from lips in a whimper. Oh my God; she's alive. I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to throw up. So many questions raced through my mind, but I couldn't handle it. I was starting to hyperventilate.

He pulled me around so I was straddling his lap. I could hear him trying to calm me but everything was a blur. I was lightheaded and out of control. I couldn't handle this. I just couldn't. My stomach churned, and I tried to swallow it down. The combination of knowing Alice was alive and the crash from the cocaine was just too much. I could feel myself falling apart at the seams.

* * *

 **AN 08/12/2018: So Alice is alive, though I don't think that's a shock to anyone. We still don't know how Edward knows Alice, but that will come in chapter 10. Poor Edward's struggling with this whole situation. He's very naïve in this story, but then again, so are millions of people in our world that aren't truly aware of the trafficking business. What do you think of Bella's revelation and how Edward's taking it? How do you think he's going to respond/what he's going to do?**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _Alice." Her name fell from lips in a whimper. Oh my God; she's alive. I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to throw up. So many questions raced through my mind, but I couldn't handle it. I was starting to hyperventilate._

 _He pulled me around so I was straddling his lap. I could hear him trying to calm me but everything was a blur. I was lightheaded and out of control. I couldn't handle this. I just couldn't. My stomach churned, and I tried to swallow it down. The combination of knowing Alice was alive and the crash from the cocaine was just too much. I could feel myself falling apart at the seams._

* * *

"You have to leave," I said as I tried to calm my breathing. "Pretend to get a call. Say you have to leave because of work. If you leave because of me, I'll be punished." He opened his mouth to say something. " _Please_." I felt my chest begin to crack open. He hesitated for only a second before he pulled his phone from his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Hello." He spoke loudly, loud enough for the cameras to pick it up. "I'm kind of busy right now." I continued to dance, although it definitely wasn't as good as usual. My mind raced as it tried to fight against the fog. "Can't this wait until tomorrow morning?" He sighed and pushed me back gently until I was standing. "Yeah. Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." He stood, hung up the phone, and turned to me grabbing my arms and pulling me close. "I'm sorry but work calls." He looked at me intently. "I will be back though." I leaned forward until I was close enough only he could hear.

"Give me a few days. Please."

He turned and left without another word or glance. The white noise in my head was overwhelming. I moved to lean against the chair, but my legs gave out before I could sit. I fell half on the floor and half on the chair, and the rough landing pushed the breath from my chest. Suddenly, I was being lifted by two strong arms. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't focus because everything was blurry. The man sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He smoothed my hair back, tucking it behind my ear. Lars. It was Lars.

"Schatzi," he said, but his voice sounded like it was underwater. "Schatzi, what happen?"

"Lieb…" I couldn't catch my breath enough to even talk. He shouted something in German. I leaned my head against his chest, and I felt him shift then kiss my forehead.

"Schatzi, you burn up. Slow breath. Slow breath." The room began to spin as my lungs failed me. "Talk to me."

"I…I…" The room faded to black.

Someone was stroking my face. It was the first thing that registered as consciousness returned. The room was warm and lighting low. The pounding in my head was gone, but my body felt weak. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. Lars smiled at me as he continued to stroke my cheek. I tried to smile at him, but I knew it appeared weak when he frowned. I rolled off my side and onto my back wincing at the stiffness I felt all over.

I looked down to see I was in one of Lars' shirts and a pair of underwear. I looked around again. This wasn't my room. It didn't look like anything I'd seen before. The bed was soft and large, sheets silky and comforter lush. There was a dresser, armoire, and two doors stood open that led to a bathroom and closet. The carpet was thick, draperies lavish, and a phone sat on the side table.

"You in my room," Lars said. "I want to make sure you okay. I bring you here to keep safe."

"L-" I had to stop and swallow. My throat was so dry. "Liebling, what happened?" He reached to the side table and picked up a cup holding the straw to my lips. I sighed in relief as the cold water soothed my throat.

"Too much," he said and scowled. "I tell you, take hit from no one. Just me." He thought it was a crash. There was a crash, but hearing about Alice, thinking about home – It was just too much. I nodded though, to make him think I agreed. "Promise." He put the cup back on the table.

"I promise. I'm so sorry. I won't take any from Friedrich again."

"Friedrich taken care of. He not be problem anymore." It took a second for my brain to compute what he'd said, but then it sunk in what he meant. Friedrich was dead. He was dead because of me. I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. Lars pulled me up and helped me lean against the headboard. "You out for two days. Gave me a scare." I reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my touch before pulling away and grabbing the tray from the side table to set in my lap. "Eat." I looked down at the cold cuts, cheese, fruit, and orange juice. It didn't look good at all, but I knew I had to eat. I nibbled on it slowly while Lars never left my side.

"When do I go back to work?" He frowned.

"Tomorrow. You booked for off-site all-inclusive." My small appetite disappeared. That had to be him. I told him to wait a few days, and since I was out for two days, the timeline fit. I pushed the tray away.

"No. You eat all." He pushed the tray back. I knew not to argue with that face. He grabbed my hand, and I looked down to see red marks. "Not scratch." I scowled at him, which just made him smile and laugh. "When you finish eating, we walk. You need to build strength."

For the rest of the day, he alternated between feeding me and making me walk. I hadn't eaten so much at one time in who knows how long that I felt sick to my stomach by mid-day. It worked though. The more I walked, the better I felt. At least, I felt better physically. I was jonesing for a fix like no one's business though. With Friedrich gone, I'd have to find someone else that would be gullible enough to supply me.

At 9:00pm that night, I wondered when Lars would take me back to the barracks, but I was surprised when he handed over one of his shirts. I changed and waited to see what he would do. He climbed under the covers and patted the spot next to him. I climbed in, and before I could get settled, he pulled my back against his chest. I guess I didn't have to worry about the barracks for another night.

* * *

 **AN 08/15/2018: Poor Bella isn't doing to well. Physically, she's recovering, but she's an addict. It may have been forced on her (a tragic reality for many in these situations), but she's still an addict and has to deal with that. Lars seems to be trying to take care of her, but what's up with him? He's not very forthcoming with information or his plans.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

 _At 9:00pm that night, I wondered when Lars would take me back to the barracks, but I was surprised when he handed over one of his shirts. I changed and waited to see what he would do. He climbed under the covers and patted the spot next to him. I climbed in, and before I could get settled, he pulled my back against his chest. I guess I didn't have to worry about the barracks for another night._

* * *

My arms were still a little weak as evidenced by my inability to reach behind my back and snap my bra. I was headed to see Handsome tonight, and even though I suspected we would only talk, I had to dress the part to not raise suspicion. The g-string and garters were in place, long gloves pulled on, but the bra was being a bitch.

"Here. Let me," I heard Lars say from behind me. He swept my hair over my shoulder and brushed my hands aside. He snapped the bra easily and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Du bist wunderschön." He turned me gently and pulled me to him, placing his lips on mine. My stomach churned, so I pulled back.

"Don't make me late," I said with a smirk, hoping he'd buy it. He rolled his eyes and turned away to walk to the other side of the room. A trench coat hung off the back of a chair, and he took it then held it out for me to slide my arms into and even turned me around to button it up for me. He was being so sweet and tender. I hoped with time I could grow comfortable with this, with him. "Ready?" I finally asked hoping to distract him.

"I should be asking you that." I shrugged and broke eye contact, looking around for shoes. He walked into the closet and came back out with a pair of Louboutins. I thought it odd they were in his closet. He must have seen the confusion on my face, because he led me to the bed and sat me down. He sat next to me and pulled my hands into his. "I talk to boss."

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"He not let you stop working, but he let me keep you in here." I looked around at the room. "You live with me." My heart sank and soared at the same time. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. He hugged me back and chuckled. "You like?"

Did I like it? I liked that I wouldn't have to sleep in the barracks. There were fifteen of us that slept in one room; a room with ten beds. The mattress was thin, not even really a mattress at all. It was more of an eggshell crate, very thin without much support. Most nights, I had to share the twin sized bed with another girl. The bathroom we shared was just like the locker room showers I remembered from high school, multiple shower heads in one room with half walls between them to give an illusion of separated space.

There were guards at every room… _every_ room. They watched my every move, and if I ever stepped over the line, they punished me. Sometimes that line moved when they were feeling…antsy. I walked on pins and needles every minute of every hour of every day. I was tired of the paranoia, tired of the beatings; I was just tired. If this was what it took to ease my existence, even just a little, I would be happy for that. I squeezed him tighter and nodded. He pulled me back and held my face in his hands.

"I do all I can to have you to myself," he said softly. "It take time. We work on boss slow." I smiled as tears stung my eyes. I'd try harder to be happy. He was doing what he could to make my life better. He swept his thumb under my eye wiping away a tear that had fallen. "No cry."

"Sorry." I sniffed and tried to pull myself together. I cocked my head to the side. "Happy tears." He smiled. The tears were happy and sad at the same time. This would be the rest of my life. He looked at me happily, pleased with my answer.

"We go." He stood up and pulled me to my feet. "You like room?" He grabbed my hand and turned to walk toward the door. "We can change if no. It's been just me for nine years. We add your touch." The thought was strange. I had resigned myself to the fact that I would no longer live a life that involved anything I _wanted_. He opened the door and waited for me to step through. "So?" I shrugged. "Schatzi, what you want?" I smiled as we passed Hans. He looked at our linked hands curiously making me worry. What would others think? More importantly, what would the others do? I looked over at Lars' excited face.

"Just you."

He smiled, looking boyish. Before I could register what was happening, Lars had scooped me up and held me off my feet. He hugged me close, and all I could do was laugh. This was so surreal. I never thought in a million years I'd be in this situation. My life wasn't exactly normal before I was taken, but it was still a pretty standard life.

He didn't put me down until we reached the car. He slid the front of my body down his and held me as we stood by the passenger door then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I still wasn't comfortable kissing him or being…intimate. I felt like such a fraud. I was so worried he'd pick up on my hesitation or how uncomfortable I was. Maybe with time, I'd get better at this. He didn't seem to suspect anything right now though. I forced myself to kiss him back for a few seconds then pulled away.

"Don't mess with the makeup." He rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to drive me?" His smile faded a bit.

"I sorry you have to do this." I looked away afraid he would see something in my eyes. "It not change us though." I nodded and turned to the door which he opened for me.

Before we left the compound, two vans pulled in. Lars stopped to talk with the guard, and I watched as four girls were pulled from the first van and six from the other. All I could do was turn away.

* * *

 **AN 08/17/2018: No Edward yet, but here's a little peek into Lars. Looks like he's really into Bella, like he really cares for her. Now, on top of everything else that's going on, she's all torn up inside about what to think of and feel about Lars. She's going to try to appreciate her life now, but can she every truly _appreciate_ or _like_ her life? I guess we'll see. Let me know what you think; I love hearing from y'all. **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _I sorry you have to do this." I looked away afraid he would see something in my eyes. "It not change us though." I nodded and turned to the door which he opened for me._

 _Before we left the compound, two vans pulled in. Lars stopped to talk with the guard, and I watched as four girls were pulled from the first van and six from the other. All I could do was turn away._

* * *

I took Lars' arm and followed him into the hotel after he helped me from the car. The sign on the entrance made me pause – The Ritz-Carlton. I had an inkling from the clothes alone that Handsome was rich. This just confirmed it. I knew these hotels were nice even back in the states, so here it must have been one of if not _the_ best. Lars nodded at the clerk as we passed. The man glanced at me then nodded back at Lars. My heart sank a little; this organization had people everywhere. Even if I thought there was a chance of escape before, I knew there wasn't now.

As we waited for the elevator, I looked around the lobby. The marble staircase, gold crown molding, and ornate fireplace truly were breathtaking. People milled around, dressed to the nines as they scurried from here to there. They moved about without a care in the world, no idea of what was happening just miles from their very location or more importantly, what was happening right under their nose. I don't suppose I could blame them though. Before I was taken, I never would have imagined such a thing could happen at all, much less so close to me.

The elevator sounded when it arrived drawing my attention back to the reason I was here. My stomach was in knots, my anxiety spiking. Lars pulled me onto the lift and chose one of the top floor buttons. What would he want to talk about? Did he think he could play hero? I hope he didn't have any grand plans. I honestly just wanted to hear about Alice. I knew I would be torturing myself to ask, but I just wanted to know she was okay.

"Schatzi." I jumped at his voice and looked up to see him standing in the doorway waiting for me to exit. I smiled in apology and stepped off the lift. "Okay?" I nodded.

"Just nervous." He smiled at me strangely.

"Why? You do this before." I couldn't tell him what was really going through my head.

"First time since us." He pulled me under his arm and led me down the hallway.

"This not change us. You must do job. I think boss never let you stop. You bring in much." The thought was both flattering and sickening. Even worse was that I didn't know which emotion was winning out. Every day I felt myself slowly slipping away. Who would I be a year from now? "Schatzi, I sorry. I wish things different."

"Me too. I wish it was just us, none of this craziness." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine lightly.

"This is our life. We learn to like." I nodded as he knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door was pulled open to reveal _him_ standing on the other side in a pair of pressed dark wash jeans and an Armani button down. The man sure knew how to dress. I forced a salacious smile on my face.

"Hey, Handsome," I purred for effect. "Long time, no see." He stepped aside for me to walk in.

"One hour," Lars said tersely. Handsome nodded and shut the door. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me through the entrance, a living room, a dining room, and finally into the bedroom.

"Please have a seat where you like," he said formally. "Would you like for me to take your coat?"

"I don't have much on underneath." His eyebrows drew together.

"Oh." He held up a finger and walked into the closet. He quickly returned and presented workout pants and a t-shirt. It took me a second to realize he was offering me the clothes. I was so accustomed to men getting me out of clothes, not getting me _into_ them. I took them and stood. "You're welcome to wear them if you'd be more comfortable."

"Th-thank you." I pulled the coat from my body and tossed it on a chair before pulling the clothes on. I looked at him once I was done only to find him turned with his back to me. "Um, I'm done." He turned back around and smiled. I looked around at the immaculate and ornate suite. I couldn't imagine how much this place cost a night. "Do you really only expect to…talk?" I looked out the window to survey the city lights. They twinkled in the darkness.

"Yes. I give you my word." I folded my arms and walked closer to the window to look out.

"Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?" I could only imagine how beautiful this city was when you weren't in the situation I was in. To me, it was a prison outside of my smaller prison. I didn't see much beauty in it.

"Remember? I told you I would love to hear your story." What? He told me? I shook my head not having the energy to ask what he was talking about. I moved to sit on the king-sized bed with my back resting against the headboard and my knees drawn up to my chest. He moved to the edge of the bed opposite me. "May I?" He gestured to a spot; I just shrugged. It was his room.

"May I ask you something first?" He sat down facing me with his legs crossed. Once comfortable, he motioned for me to continue. I hesitated, but he looked at me encouragingly. "How is Alice?" He smiled.

"She's good."

"Is she safe?"

"She is."

"Is she…healthy?" He laughed.

"Yes. She's a health nut. She's even changed our eating habits." I could feel the tears sting my eyes. When I spoke next, the emotion was so thick you could hear it.

"Is she happy?" He smiled tenderly.

"She is very happy. Misses you, of course, but happy." I covered my mouth to try to hold in the sob as his face blurred from the tears.

"T-t-tell me about her."

"Well, she's in her last year of school, and she just married my cousin not three weeks ago." She was married. Oh, I was so glad she was doing well. A wide, genuine smile stretched my face as the sob I'd been holding in broke through.

* * *

 **AN 08/19/2018: So yes, Edward is the customer for the off-site, all inclusive. I figured we could some good news. Bella needed something uplifting after the last few days she's had. And now you know exactly how Edward knows Alice. For those of you who thought they were brother and sister - that was such a good guess. I honestly considered that when I first wrote the story, but I thought that if they truly were siblings, Edward wouldn't have hesitated in recognizing Bella like he did. Hope you're not disappointed in the connection. Let me know your thoughts. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _T-t-tell me about her."_

" _Well, she's in her last year of school, and she just married my cousin not three weeks ago." She was married. Oh, I was so glad she was doing well. A wide, genuine smile stretched my face as the sob I'd been holding in broke through._

* * *

It took a few moments to gather my composure as I wept tears of relief and happiness. I was just so glad to hear that she was doing well. Now I could focus on surviving without having that thought always lingering in the back of my mind. However, even though I was glad to hear about her, it also raised questions.

"School?" I asked. When we were taken, we were in our senior year. We were both set to graduate in June, a mere eight months to go. Did she quit school for the past two years?

"Yes," he said. "Her last year of law school. She's planning on taking the bar in July." My head was spinning.

"Law school?" He looked at me strangely.

"Yes. Did you not know?" I shook my head. "Well, what did she plan to do after you two graduated? Didn't she always want to go to law school?" I shook my head again.

"No. She was an applied mathematics major. She wanted to teach." He looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Alice? Teach? That doesn't sound like her at all." Now it was my turn to look at him like he was nuts. He _was_ nuts!

"Alice is all about math. She could do equations in her sleep. She led our study sessions, was great at it as well. I remember how happy she'd be when someone would be struggling, and after ten minutes with her, they'd walk away able to do it their self. She used to go to her teacher's office hours, because there were so many people that needed help. The teach would split everyone in half and send some to Alice. She was so great at it."

"No. Alice is going to make a great lawyer. She's very tenacious. I don't really imagine her to be patient enough to teach students. That's how she and Jasper met – it was her first year of law school. He was an undergrad history professor and saw her in the quad. It took him forever to finally ask her out. Then it took forever for her to agree! He was miserable those first two months."

"What do you mean?" I turned sideways and pulled my feet underneath myself.

"He obviously didn't know in the beginning about her abduction. He just thought she was beautiful, and he wanted to take her on a date. She refused him the first two times, stood him up the next three, and when she finally did go on a date with him, she would only do it if a friend came along."

The story he told would probably be cute to some people, but to me it was sad. Alice was so happy, go lucky. She trusted easily, a trait I loved about her, and seized every moment of every day. To hear that she was reserved, skeptical, and scared made me hurt for her. The abduction must have really changed her.

"Tell me about the wedding."

We spent the rest of our time with him telling me about Alice, answering all the questions I had about her. It made my heart lighter hearing her love story with Jasper. She deserved every happiness and more. She was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. She'd befriended me even though I was the awkward, shy sixteen-year-old freshman. It didn't matter to her that I was two years younger. She just walked up to me and declared us best friends. I'd never looked back after that.

"How did you meet Alice?" Handsome asked. I smiled at the memory.

"Oh my. Well, you have to understand a little about me." He moved to lean against the headboard to my side. "I was a bit of a nerd. I, uh, I graduated early and started college at 16. I was your typical brainy girl: jeans, t-shirts, converse, hair held up by a pencil, and my black-rimmed glasses. I always had my nose buried in a book and never paid attention to…well, anything really." I grabbed a pillow and pulled it into my lap. "It was the second week of classes that I met Alice. She was in my physics class, sat near the back while I was in the front row."

"How was she in your class? She was taking a freshman class?" I shook my head.

"I was in an advanced class. Anyway, it was the end of class one day, and the professor assigned a group project. We had to pick a partner with three to a group at most. I've never been shy like some might think; I just didn't care to socialize. I approached a few people about partnering, but they all turned me down. The fifth person I asked was sitting beside Alice. The boy laughed, told me no one would ever want to _partner_ with me, and just looked at Alice with this smile he thought was sexy." I had to laugh at the memory causing Handsome to smile. "Alice stood up, pulled me close, and kissed me. She looked back at the guy and said she's partner with me anytime. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door telling me that we were partners and best friends." He laughed.

"Alice? Are we talking about the same Alice?" I nodded with a smile. He shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. I'm flabbergasted." I shrugged, my smile fading. I shouldn't have thought about that memory. I had no hope of ever returning, so remembering would only lead to pain. I looked over at the clock on the night stand.

"Our hour is almost up." I stood from the bed and shed the clothes he'd given me. I heard him stand, and when I looked over, I found his back to me once more. I pulled the coat on and wrapped it around my body. "Okay." He turned back to look at me. "Thank you." His brows furrowed.

"For what?"

He looked so adorable, confused and happy all at once. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek before leaving him behind.

* * *

 **AN 08/22/2018: A little more about Alice, and a little more about Bella. Fun times at one point. I hope you enjoyed a little bit of a reprieve. We're back to Bella's life as she knows it next, so buckle up.**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _Our hour is almost up." I stood from the bed and shed the clothes he'd given me. I heard him stand, and when I looked over, I found his back to me once more. I pulled the coat on and wrapped it around my body. "Okay." He turned back to look at me. "Thank you." His brows furrowed._

" _For what?"_

 _He looked so adorable, confused and happy all at once. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek before leaving him behind._

* * *

Lars flipped on the light as he came in from the hallway. He'd been out there yelling at some of the guys for the past hour. I flinched against the bright light and pulled my arm over my eyes. The movement caused a sharp pain in my side, and I sucked in a quick breath holding it. The pain throbbed so intensely. I'd never felt pain like this. Never before…and hopefully never again.

"Li…" There wasn't even enough air in my lungs to speak.

"Schatzi, no speak," he said. The sound of the light switch made me relax but just barely. He sat beside me, and even the slight movement caused the pain to spike. He raised my shirt to rest just under my breasts. "I just check you." I couldn't keep the tears from leaking out of my eyes as he pulled the tape from my skin. "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid." I reached up slowly and rubbed his cheek. I felt like I couldn't breathe, much less talk. A whimper leaked from me when the cool air hit the wound. The pain was almost unbearable.

Never in a million years did I think I'd be stabbed. Pain play was the worst job for which we could be booked. It was sick, the lengths some people would go to just to get off. I could handle most of it – the slapping, the burning, the small cuts. I'd built up a tolerance over the years. Never, though, did I anticipate this. The customers were searched before they entered the club, but this had slipped by Hans somehow. I knew Lars was beyond livid and wouldn't be surprised if someone lost their life because of this.

Unable to hold my arm up for long, I laid it down with my hand resting on his thigh. He pulled my other arm from my eyes and laid it down gently. He grabbed a syringe from the nightstand and gave me a shot. It took a moment before it hit me. Morphine. I relaxed slightly knowing relief was quickly on the way. I could feel sweat forming on my face.

"I take care of you," Lars said quietly, almost to himself. "You be okay. I make sure you okay." My eyelids began to droop. I was so tired. "I sorry. Ich liebe dich." I barely heard his last words as I drifted into sleep.

The next time I woke, it was dark in the room, too dark to even have light coming in through the window shades. I reached over to the other side of the bed but felt only cold sheets. I looked around, my side smarting when I turned too far, but I didn't see him around. It took me a few moments and a lot of pain, but I eventually pushed myself up until I was sitting.

It felt like it took hours for me to reach the bathroom as I drug the IV stand beside me. Then just looking at the toilet made me wish I could pee standing. Guys had it so easy, and they didn't even realize it. By the time I was done, I was hoping to find some pain meds. As I finished washing my hands, I heard Lars yell for me in the room. I would have yelled back, but I still couldn't take deep breaths. His voice grew frantic the more he called for me. I didn't want him to worry so I tried to hurry.

"Liebling," I said at a normal volume after opening the door. He looked over at me and visibly relaxed. I just stood there as he crossed the room in a few strides and held my arms.

"Schatzi, you okay?" His voice was quiet, worried. I nodded.

"Just needed the bathroom." He rubbed my arms. "Now I need the bed again."

He stepped to my side, wrapped an arm around me gently, and led me back to the bed. He lowered me slowly and wrapped the blankets back around me. I winced at the sharp pain. He sat down and murmured to me in German. I just listened, not understanding a word he said. Whatever he was saying, it must have made him feel better.

"When will I have to go back to work?" The question was nagging at me. Lars had explained that I brought in a lot of money. Therefore, I had no doubt in my mind that I'd have to go back soon. My stomach turned at the thought of getting back on that stage while in this much pain.

"No work for long time. This bad," he told me as if I didn't already know. "Doctor said you need to rest, that it take at least a month to heal. I talk to boss; he say you get better all the way first." I was surprised they'd give me that much time to recover. "What can I do for you?" He reached up and stoked my cheek.

"Don't let anyone stab me again?" I tried to joke, but from the look of anger that clouded his face, it didn't exactly serve its purpose. His hands clenched and breath quickened. The rage clouded his eyes, and he growled low. "Liebling, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I get so angry he let this happen." I leaned up to touch his arm without thinking and fell back with a gasp.

"You hurt? Need medicine?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and reached for a syringe on the nightstand. The prick in my arm barely even registered, but the almost instant relief was welcomed. When I sighed, he moved to the other side of the bed. I watched through droopy eyes as he pulled off his clothes then crawled into bed. He rolled onto his side facing me and laid a hand on my thigh. "Sleep. I take care of you."

* * *

 **AN 08/24/2018: Edward. Alice. They've been a nice reprieve, but it's back to Bella's real life. Unfortunately, this is one of those bad moments for Bella. It seems someone was really crafty at getting a knife past Hans...or were they? Big shout out and thank you to Danijela for assisting me with the German. You are much appreciated.**

Below I'm going to address a guest reviewer and get on a bit of a soapbox. Feel free to read or skip.

Review: This is the first time.I write somthing negativ, How many Germans do you know? I know a lot and We know how to speak english. The surname Schmitz is not us common as you think. And guess what we dont wear Dirndls either. I prefer Jeans and Tshirts After three years your Bella should be able to speak german. Einen schönen Abend noch und vielleicht solltte man ein Volk erst kennen.

I don't feel your review is constructive. Had you offered a suggestion instead of basically telling me I don't know what I'm talking about, I would have taken what you said into consideration. This is a great platform for aspiring writers, and people who don't want to do more than fanfiction, to learn and grow. Readers and reviewers are more helpful than y'all may ever know. But I'm not going to perpetuate negativity for the sake of negativity. You could have been helpful (and I even asked you directly to give me more feedback), but instead you chose to be passive aggressive in a review then in a comment on Facebook as well. Despite that, I want to explain myself and my choices a bit further so that you may understand where I'm coming from.

I don't know a significant number of Germans. However, I do know my great grandparents and grandfather whom immigrated to America from Germany and was stationed in Germany as a soldier during the war. Don't assume because I've written one character in one story in one specific way that it's how I view all people with similar backgrounds. I have not stereotyped German people. I have written my own character Lars (again, one person) a specific way, and there is a reason for that.

I understand that there are many Germans that know how to speak English and honestly probably speak it better than some people whose first language is English. There are some of us (myself included) that tend to be lazy with the language. As some very smart readers/reviewers have pointed out, y'all don't know Lars' background. Is he there by choice? Was he born in Germany? Did he grow up learning different languages? You don't know. You can't assume things you know nothing about. Lars actually did not know English long before Bella came into the picture. It's something he began to learn because of her, and if you stick with me, you'll see that his English improves the further the story progresses. It's a testament to how he really feels about Bella, that he really actually cares for her.

As for using the surname of my own choosing for Lars, I'm not sure what your point is. I actually keep a list of names on my phone that I like for potential use in future stories. If I choose Schmitz, I choose it for my own reasons. I have no particular feelings towards the name. It is just a name.

As for Germans not wearing Dirndls - okay? Again, I'm not sure what your point is. Unless you're assuming I think this of all German people. Which if that's the case, you've just stereotyped me/my beliefs - the very thing of which I feel you've accused me.

More importantly, I don't appreciate you thinking I have done wrong by Bella not understanding the language after three years. First, you don't know if Bella's even been in Germany for three years. (Spoiler - she hasn't). Additionally, and perhaps even more importantly, I did research about this topic, a topic that is important to me. I have listened to and spoken with victims of human trafficking.

One of the major points I hope, and thought, I was getting across is that this is about control. Her captors do what that have to in order to control their victims' lives. Language, communication, is a crucial piece of control. If they're not allowed to learn the language, that can't communicate with people. I mean, can you imagine being somewhere, your life being in danger, wanting/needing/desperate for help, begging for someone to save you...but they don't understand you? That's terrifying to even think about it, and there are people that live this - it's their reality.

I appreciate you telling me to have a good evening, but telling me that and that I should know German people (all in German) is passive aggressive, and I'm not of fan of passive aggressiveness. Be straight with me, and be helpful. I want to do my best writing, but criticism without construction gets us nowhere.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This chapter references a physical (not sexual) attack, but I do not describe it.

 _Previously:_

" _You hurt? Need medicine?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and reached for a syringe on the nightstand. The prick in my arm barely even registered, but the almost instant relief was welcomed. When I sighed, he moved to the other side of the bed. I watched through droopy eyes as he pulled off his clothes then crawled into bed. He rolled onto his side facing me and laid a hand on my thigh. "Sleep. I take care of you."_

* * *

I spent the morning reading, trying to keep my mind occupied. I returned to work tonight, and the thought just about paralyzed me. The work itself was nothing to worry about; the boss had decided I only had to dance. It was the possibility of being injured again that would send me into a panic attack. Lars had told me a week ago that I was expected to dance again, and I'd had a few anxiety attacks over the days since. He'd witnessed every one of them and just couldn't seem to understand why I was worried. He said he'd protect me and thought that should be enough. I wanted to ask him how well that worked out last time.

The drive to the club was quiet. The queasiness hadn't gone away, and luckily, Lars wasn't trying to cheer me up. He just drove in silence, reaching over and squeezing my thigh every once in a while. It was just as I remembered when I walked through the back door even though three months had gone by since I last stepped foot in the place. The whole routine, the sounds, the smells, it was all familiar and helped put me at ease. This I knew how to handle. I took a deep breath calming the last of my nerves.

"You up in 20," Lars said as we reached the dressing room behind the stage. "One dance on stage then we see if anyone buy private dance." I nodded. "What track you want?" I held up three fingers. "I tell Viktor. Go get ready."

I rushed to get ready in such a short period of time. It took a few extra minutes to carefully pull on the lingerie and police uniform. It was a campy outfit and routine, but seeing as this was March and we'd have many Spring Breakers throughout the month, it would work. The tips would be great; not that I'd get to see any of them. By the time I got all the buckles and contraptions on the outfit secured, I only had a few minutes left to apply my makeup. I stood at the door, awaiting my cue. The first chords sounded, and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and drifted away.

~DNGG~

My brain was foggy, and the room around me blurred. My temple was pounding, and I felt dizzy. I shook my head to clear the haze. One of the first things I realized was that my hands were shaking and my breathing shallow. I reached for the robe and pulled it on quickly. I couldn't get enough oxygen which only fueled my slight panic. I stepped from the room, my eyes searching for Lars. Before I even took two steps, someone pushed me back into the dressing room and shut the door.

"I thought you were gone or even worse, dead," a voice said near my ear. He pulled back, and I tried to focus on his face but my brain was not working. All I could focus on was my panic. "What is it? What's wrong?" I couldn't even form a simple word. "Bella, what is wrong?" _Bella._ It was Handsome. It had to be. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his body in almost a hug. "Breathe with me. Slow, deep breaths. In. Out." Slowly, the panic subsided. Eventually, he pulled back and held my face in his hands gently. "Hey there."

"Hi," I whispered.

"Where have you been? I came for you, and you were gone. I tried on multiple occasions. I've tried to not ask after you much, but I was starting to lose hope. You were here one day and gone the next." He dropped his hands down to rest on my arms leaving a trail of tingles in their wake.

"I was injured." There was no reason to go into detail. "I've been recovering." I crossed my arms over my chest and could feel my heart still pounding, though a bit slower than a few minutes before.

"Injured how?" I shook my head and looked away. I saw the rack of clothes and remembered where we were.

"You can't be here." My panic returned. We would both be in so much trouble if he was found in here. "I'll be punished. You have to leave. And don't use my name; that's incredibly dangerous. Please." I began pushing him towards the door.

"But I need to talk to you." He tried to pull me closer, but I shook his hands off and stepped backwards.

"Not here. Not now." He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When?"

"I can't be booked for an all-inclusive for at least a month. After that, you can book me, and we'll talk."

"There's not that much time. I need to talk to you now." He dropped his hand and huffed. "Is there any way I can change your mind?"

He still didn't understand. He still seemed to think I had some sort of control over the situation I was in. I didn't know what I could do to make him understand that I was not in control of anything. I didn't even get to choose what I ate, what I wore, or what I saw. I was a puppet in this world, a puppet with many strings, all controlled by the same man. I'd never met the boss, but he still tugged at each little string, controlled everything in his world.

"It's not up to _me_. The boss is easing me back into things. I may bring in a lot of money, but if they rush me, they could cause me to injure myself further." He turned and leaned his arms and forehead against the wall. What the hell was so important that he needed to speak to me about so quickly anyway? "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait." He stood and straightened his jacket.

"I'll figure something out." With that, he left the dressing room and me behind.

* * *

 **AN 05/26/2018: So Edward is not a happy camper. I can't blame him though. One thing that can be guaranteed in that industry is that there are no guarantees. I bet he, and whomever he told back home, has been wondering if Bella was sold or eliminated. As soon of you have pointed out, Edward hasn't been too careful when it comes to flying under the radar. What do you think our guy has up his sleeve now?**

 **My birthday is in 9 days! I have set up a fundraiser on my Facebook page (Lena Kay) to raise funds for a local organization that fights Human Trafficking - Traffick911. If you are able, I would appreciate you popping over to my page and making a donation. My goal is $100, and so far we've got $35! If you can't/don't want to make a monetary donation, please still visit my page for a link to the organization's website. There are other ways you can contribute such as increasing your awareness or praying for the victims, survivors, and volunteers.**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This chapter contains physical (not sexual) abuse and references drug use.

 _Previously:_

" _It's not up to me. The boss is easing me back into things. I may bring in a lot of money, but if they rush me, they could cause me to injure myself further." He turned and leaned his arms and forehead against the wall. What the hell was so important that he needed to speak to me about so quickly anyway? "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait." He stood and straightened his jacket._

" _I'll figure something out." With that, he left the dressing room and me behind._

* * *

My head snapped to the side, and my cheek throbbed as I stumbled to maintain my balance. I reached up slowly and held the place where he'd just hit me.

…

…

…

Hit me. Not a slap but a full-on punch. The action threw me off guard so much that I couldn't even gather my wits enough to respond. He'd never raised his hand to me in anger. I could taste the blood as it gathered in my mouth from where my teeth had cut the inside of my cheek.

"Schatzi," he said with such emotion and regret that I almost believed he didn't mean to do it. Almost. He stepped forward, and from the corner of my eye, I saw him reach out. I flinched, terrified he was about to beat me to a pulp. "No. No. Don't be afraid. I sorry. I so sorry."

He combed his fingers through my hair ever so gently and turned me so I was facing him. The slightest of touch from him made my stomach churn. I couldn't meet his eyes with my own. I didn't want him to see the tears I was trying to hold back. He was my only light in this fucked up world, and he'd just shattered it. If I had to be stuck in this place, I'd hoped he'd be some semblance of normal. That was out the window now though. How had I ever thought I could have something normal?

"Look." I couldn't obey the command. I tried to bite my lip to keep it from quivering, but he saw. "Oh, Schatzi, no. I so, so sorry." He reached up and swiped his finger under my eye, wiping away the tear I couldn't hold in. The action brushed the already forming bruise. Pain bloomed in my cheek and radiated outward. It made me gasp, and I choked on the blood in my mouth from the cut, which caused me to cough and sputter. He quickly led me to the bathroom, wet a washcloth, and proceeded to clean me up. "I not know what happen. I lose my temper. I won't do again. I promise. I take care of you. I love you." He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead and hurried to change to subject. "You work tonight. Boss said you been booked for all-inclusive, and the man pay double. I can't change boss mind."

Lars had come in earlier to tell me I'd been booked. When he'd said it was an off-site visit, which would include sex, I lost it. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and the stabbing was still at the forefront of my mind. I yelled at him, told him I wouldn't do it. We were arguing, and the next thing I know, his fist was flying towards my face. He was the last person I ever expected to hit me, but it shouldn't have been a surprise. He was still one of them, even if a little nice to me at times.

"When do we leave?" He pulled back to look me in the eye and wiped more blood from my lip.

"Soon," he said. "Get dressed; we leave in one hour."

~DNGG~

Lars was rather clingy as we walked into the hotel and to a suite on the first floor. I was still having trouble processing the events of earlier. I'd convinced myself that I would eventually be happy in my situation. Lars would be my little slice of normal in this fucked up world. Now though…that dream was shattered, and I was back to wondering how I would survive this. I stopped at the realization. There would be no survival. If I continued on this path, I'd die a slow death – first emotionally, mentally, and eventually there would be nothing left of me, and I'd just wither away.

"Schatzi?" I looked over at Lars. He was looking at me strangely, wondering why I had stopped in the hallway I'm sure. He pulled me a few doors down and stopped. "Schatzi, you okay? Why you stop?" I shook my head. He reached forward, and I flinched slightly. "Schatzi, I already tell you I sorry. I not hurt you; I love you." I tried to smile and nodded. "You will be fine soon and we live our lives. You like our life." I nodded. When he continued to look at me, I forced a smile on my face.

"I know, Liebling." He smiled before leaning down to kiss me. I let him but didn't encourage him further.

"I really sorry." The guilt he felt was real. That didn't mean it was okay though.

"Then you make it up to me." He quirked one side of his mouth at my statement and asked me how. "Give me a hit." He sighed, probably tired of this argument. Ever since the stabbing, they'd limited my supply to once a week. For some, that may seem like a lot, but for someone that was accustomed to once a day. Then over the last month, he'd refused me all together. I was itching for it.

"No. It bad for you." I scoffed.

" _You_ gave it to me to begin with. I would have never used it had I not been taken." He clamped a hand over my mouth and looked around to see if anyone had heard. There was no one in the hallway, a fact he knew seeing as they shut it down before bringing me in. Standard operating procedure. When he looked back, I could see his anger and impatience growing behind his eyes.

"I want you healthy. It okay now and then, not every day. I will be enough. You will be happy. I promise." I turned and knocked on the door before giving him a chance to say anything further. "This conversation not over," he hissed in my ear just as the door opened. I plastered a seductive smile on my face, but it turned to a genuine one when I saw the man on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Handsome." Wanting to piss off Lars, I stepped forward, grabbed Handsome by the lapels, and pulled his lips onto my own.

* * *

 **AN 08/29/2018:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, were you expecting that? After seeing how Lars truly loves her, did you think he'd actually hit her? Bella sure didn't, so this is a reality check that she's not ever going to have a normal life in captivity. Plus, she seems to be getting careless - _telling_ him she won't do an off-site visit. She seems to forget she doesn't really have a choice. Then we learn he's been cutting off her drug supply. That's good for her overall health, but she's not a happy camper about it. Bella may be starting to unravel under all the pressure. **

**Oh, and then there's that kiss! Wonder how he's going to respond. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _This conversation not over," he hissed in my ear just as the door opened. I plastered a seductive smile on my face, but it turned to a genuine one when I saw the man on the other side of the door._

" _Hello, Handsome." Wanting to piss off Lars, I stepped forward, grabbed Handsome by the lapels, and pulled his lips onto my own._

* * *

His lips were pliant and warm. The kiss was supposed to be a slap in the face to Lars since he hated to see me kiss other men. It was more than that though. As my lips molded to his, butterflies erupted in my stomach. He reached up and cupped my cheek softly, tilting my head slightly and pressing his lips to mine with more pressure. He pulled my bottom lip between his and sucked lightly before pulling back with a bewildered look on his face.

"Hello to you too," he said with an adorably confused expression on his beautiful face. I opened my mouth to respond, but Lars cut me off.

"2 hours," he said gruffly. Handsome looked behind me and nodded. I pushed him into the room and kicked the door closed behind me. Lars could chew on that for the next two hours. He pulled me through the living area, through a dining area, and into the bedroom.

"Where have you been? What happened? I have been looking for you," he said as I looked around the room.

There was a terrace on the other side of ornate French doors. I could see the traffic pass by with the curtains pulled back. If only I could walk out those doors, hop in a cab, and somehow get home. That wasn't going to happen though. I'd never leave. I'd die here.

"Bella." He turned me gently until I was facing him. "Are you okay?" He reached up and rubbed my cheek ever so gently. "You're bruised. What happened?" I tilted my head not accustomed to seeing sympathy and concern on someone's face.

"I was hit," I told him and shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" He stepped away and rubbed his face. He sat on the edge of the bed heavily. "Do you even want to leave?" He must have seen the look on my face, the one that said he was nuts for even having to ask. "You have to see this from my perspective." I moved to sit on the bed beside him.

"What's your perspective?"

"I've seen you dance. You enjoy it. You have these…. _liaisons_ and are paid well for them. I know; I've paid it. I mean, $2,500 for an hour?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You have that man." He gestured to the hallway. "He has to be more than your _panderer_. You call him Sweetheart. He calls you his treasure. I've seen the way he holds you. For God sakes, he loves you. All of this makes me think you enjoy your life here, your home." I let my anger get the best of me and stood to hover over him as I punctured my words with a finger to his chest.

"I did not _choose_ to come here, and I do not _enjoy_ this profession. I dance because I have to. When I get on that stage, it's not even me. Those times are completely void; I remember nothing. It's as if I leave my body, as if I'm not even there." I'd never told anyone that. It's not as if I had anyone I could tell, but that wasn't the point. I had trouble even admitting it to myself. I felt like I shared my body with someone else, and that was a terrifying thought.

"Bella."

"Stop calling me that! She doesn't exist anymore.

"And I don't do this for money," I continued. He needed to understand. "I do this because if I don't, they'll kill me. I know this, because I've seen it happen to others. It almost happened to me. And this most definitely is _not_ my home. I live in a prison. I'm escorted everywhere, watched every hour. I do what I'm told, when I'm told. I have no freedom, no life. I do what I do to survive."

"B-" I shook my head and cut him off as I took a step back. He needed to understand.

"That man out there, he's the only chance I have at a normal life. For some reason, he loves me. I don't know how, and I don't know why. I don't love him, but he's the only thing that could make this life better for me. I still have to do my _'job,'_ but at night, because of him, I sleep in a bed in a warm room instead of the barracks. I still have to have sex with men for money, money that I never see by the way, but it happens less often because I'm with him.

"So, yes, I call him Sweetheart. He tells me he loves me, and I let him. I'll do anything to keep him happy, because if he's happy, my life isn't as miserable as it could be." I turned away and reached up to wipe the tear from my eye I hadn't even realized was there until it rolled down my cheek. "I don't like this life, but it's the only one I have. It's the only way to survive."

He was quiet after that. I looked over to see him staring at his lap. It was a lot to take in, would be for anyone, but he had to understand. He stood and walked to the French doors to look out at the dark city beyond. He leaned against the door and took deep breaths without saying a word. My anxiety started to grow. Did I make a mistake by telling him? After what felt like an eternity had passed, he turned to look at me, his expression haunted.

"I need an answer. No excuses, no questions, no rationalizing – nothing like that. I just want an answer." I nodded slowly. "If I had a way to get you home, would you trust me enough to take you?" That was a loaded question. Did I _trust_ him enough to get me out of here? I knew the answer to that surprisingly quickly.

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN 08/31/2018: What. A. Kiss. Ha! Thought we could use a moment of levity in this story. I think there's no way Edward can say he's not completely aware of what's going on with Bella now, but he's had a pretty good idea before this point. Now it's confirmed. Sounds like he has a plan though. I can't wait for it to unravel for y'all. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **I also want to say I am very thankful for all those that are contributing to my birthday fundraiser through Facebook. It means so much to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _I need an answer. No excuses, no questions, no rationalizing – nothing like that. I just want an answer." I nodded slowly. "If I had a way to get you home, would you trust me enough to take you?" That was a loaded question. Did I trust him enough to get me out of here? I knew the answer to that surprisingly quickly._

" _Yes."_

* * *

He sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling heavily and nodding. He walked to the closet where he punched in the code to open the safe. He retrieved a phone, punching away at the buttons. I had no idea what he was doing, and his growing silence was rather unnerving. He couldn't just ask a question like that and leave me hanging.

"What's going on?" I finally asked, unable to take the silence any longer. "Why did you ask?" He looked up at me briefly before focusing back on the phone.

"I'm going to get you home," he said matter-of-factly. "I have some connections, and they're willing to help. I just need to set everything in motion." My fear spiked even further than before. Connections? Home? There was no way. It was impossible. I'd resigned myself to this. I couldn't think about home. It'd only cause heartache. I sat heavily on the bed as the idea overwhelmed me.

"I can't go home," I said quietly. "There's no hope for that anymore." He walked over, knelt in front of me, and rested his hands on my thighs.

"You told me you trusted me. So, trust me. I will get you home." I shook my head.

"Even if you had a flight to get me out of here, you'd never get me out of this room. They have people everywhere. One of their guys works at the front desk. They have people at the airport. They're so well-connected that you'd never get me outside of the city."

"Trust me." I shoved his hands away and stood putting some distance between us. The more he tried to convince me, the more he raised my hopes, and the more the inevitable letdown was going to hurt.

"I'm tracked." He looked at me with a tilt of his head. "They implant us with trackers as soon as we get here. They'll know where I am down to the exact location." He pinched his nose.

"Where is the tracker?" He stood and moved to face me. "Where?" He motioned for me to show him. I turned around, dropped the coat, and pointed as well as I could to my left shoulder blade. After a few seconds, I felt his fingers ghost over the exact location then they drifted down to the scars. I pulled away and turned to hide them as quickly as I could. "How did you get those?"

"Don't you see that whatever you have planned won't work? With that tracker, I'll be going nowhere." He growled lowly.

"I told you to trust me. _Trust me_." He looked at me imploringly. "Please."

I didn't know what to do. Of course, I wanted out, to go home. It was what all of us wanted. To really consider it though seemed like such a tease. I knew the chances of getting out. They were less than slim to none. I knew the reality, and it was grim. But if he could pull this off…the thought was both terrifying and liberating. I'd give anything to be home, but that wasn't a world I knew how to live in anymore.

"How do you propose this happen then?" I crossed my arms over my chest. The action pulled his eyes down, and he noticed my state of dress. When I dropped the coat, it left me in only the lingerie. He turned and went back to the closet to get a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. He handed it over, and I pulled them on with a thankful smile.

"I need a few days. When I'm ready, I'll bring you back here. We'll take care of the tracker then we'll get out of here. I promise I will take care of you. They won't get you. I'll take you away from here and make sure you get home. Just have faith." He reached up and pulled my lip from my teeth. "Don't be scared. I've got you." He smiled before dropping his hand to his side.

~DNGG~

Ever since I'd left his room three days before, I'd been on edge. Knowing I might be out of this place soon was exhilarating and terrifying. I was going home…or dying. Honestly, both scenarios seemed better than the present situation. I must have not been hiding it well, because Lars had been extra cautious with me. I think he could tell something was going on, but after having hit me, he was too scared to say or do anything. He was trying very hard to get and stay on my good side.

On day four, I felt more antsy than usual. I spent most of the day avoiding Lars. I was so worried he was getting suspicious rather than just seeing it as my anger. When he brought in a hit, I decided it was time to "make amends." I needed him to think that all was well. I couldn't handle him having any doubts about me. I needed him complacent. When he pulled the needle from my arm, I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Oh, Schatzi," he breathed out, relief evident in his voice. "I miss you." I kept my eyes closed as he held my face in his hands.

"I missed you too," I breathed out. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting."

"No. I sorry. I should not ever hurt you."

"Can we forget it ever happened? I don't want to fight with you, and I'm tired of the distance between us even though we're just feet apart." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I knew the bruise was an angry purple and blue today covering most of the left side of my face: cheek, eye, nose, and busted lip.

"I promise never to hurt you again." I smiled and opened my eyes. "I make it up to you tonight. First though, you have work." I furrowed my brows as his face darkened. "That man again."

* * *

 **AN 09/02/18: So we've got confirmation that Edward is working with someone. Who are these "connections" though? Would love to hear your theories. I also am interested to hear how you think Edward plans to get her out. Bella's right; these guys are very well connected. He can't just walk her out the front door.**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _I promise never to hurt you again." I smiled and opened my eyes. "I make it up to you tonight. First though, you have work." I furrowed my brows as his face darkened. "That man again."_

* * *

My stomach was in knots as Lars walked me through the lobby. This was it. Handsome said the next time I saw him, he'd take me home. I had no idea what his plan was, but I just had to go with it. No matter what happened, it'd be better than this. Lars grabbed my hands that were fidgeting with the sleeve of the coat, a side effect of the adrenaline and drugs.

"Schatzi, stop," he said as he pulled me to a halt in front of the same door from days ago. "Two hours, and I take you home." I wouldn't be seeing Lars again. The thought caused a slight pang in my chest. I didn't want to be here, but it was all I knew. Lars had treated me relatively well over the past year then shook my head at the thought. I shouldn't have any feelings but hate for these people. What was wrong with me?

"Okay," I whispered.

He pulled me to him and kissed me softly before knocking on the door. Handsome answered the door quickly. I smiled, pushed him into the room, and shut the door behind me. We walked back to the bedroom and he shut that door as well. Before I had time to ask him anything, he was handing me a set of clothes.

"Put on the jeans and shoes," he said quietly and quickly. "I'll take care of the tracker before you put the shirt on. Hurry; we don't have a lot of time." I shed the coat and fumbled to do as he said. He grabbed a backpack from the closet and dumped the contents on the bed. I could barely focus enough to see what was on the bed as I came down from my high.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sit on the bed. This is going to hurt a little, and I'm sorry about that." I tried to see what he was holding, but he moved to sit behind me. "Please stay quiet. We don't want them to hear anything. I'm going to cut the tracker out." My mouth went dry. Cut. He was going to cut me. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you, but this is necessary. I'll be as gentle as I can. I'm going to numb the area." I felt a tiny prick followed my two more close to the first site.

"Is this going to work?" I felt pressure on my shoulder blade, but I couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Don't move." I felt a slight pop. It was an odd sensation. "And yes; this is going to work." He moved around then I felt something cold on my shoulder. I heard him tear packaging and then felt pressure on my shoulder. "Okay. Finish getting dressed."

I turned to look and saw the tracker in his hand. He dropped it in a sandwich baggie, added antibacterial hand sanitizer, zipped the bag, and placed it under the mattress. He stood and started putting things in the backpack. His movements drew my attention to his outfit. I'd only ever seen him in expensive, tailored clothing. Tonight, he was in a pair of worn jeans with a hole in one knee. He pulled on a flannel button up shirt and was pulling a Yale sweatshirt over his head.

"Bella, you have to get dressed." He took the shirt from my hand and held it out for me to stick my arms through. I did as he instructed then pulled the sweatshirt on myself. "I have a private car outside. We've got to get in and head to the bus station." He ran to the closet and came back with a wig. He gathered my hair, tied it up and pulled the short blonde wig over my hair. He spent a few minutes arranging it so none of my hair was showing.

"How are we going to get to the car? They're waiting outside the door. They have a man in the lobby. The night clerk's on their payroll!" He shushed me and slid a pair of glasses on my face.

"We're going out the balcony." He put the backpack on and pulled a baseball cap on his head. If I weren't so terrified, I would have noticed how much younger the ensemble made him look. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind us. I stopped when we reached the end of the terrace. Even though it was the first floor, there was still a slight drop to the ground. "I'll go first then help you down." He hopped over the wall and fell to the ground gracefully. "Okay. Your turn."

I sat on the wall with my feet dangling in front of him. He stood below me looking up expectantly. The drugs weren't doing anything to bolster my courage, and the way it made my head fuzzy wasn't helping either. The ground looked very far away. When I hesitated, he encouraged me to jump promising to catch me. I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the wall. The ground rushed toward me, and I just knew I was going to break something. As I touched down though, his hands were on my waist softening the impact.

"Good job. Let's go." I took his proffered hand as he turned and led me to the street. "Keep your head down." I did as he told. He threw an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his body. From anyone else's perspective, we looked like a couple headed out to enjoy the nightlife. My heart was pounding, my palms sweating though. I tried to look around inconspicuously to see if anyone was watching, but Handsome leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Stop looking around," he whispered against my skin. "It's going to be fine if you just act normal. We're almost there."

Within twenty steps, he was opening a car door for me. I slid inside, and he hurried in behind me. As soon as we were enclosed in the safety of the vehicle, the car took off and I willed my stomach to fall out of my throat. Had I done the right thing to trust him?

* * *

 **AN 09/04/18: Happy birthday to me! I thought you might not mind an extra chapter since today is my birthday. I'll still stick with the regular posting schedule, so you'll see another chapter tomorrow.**

 **What do you think so far? Edward hasn't given Bella much information about the plan, but she's not exactly thinking straight enough to ask. He got her out of the room and to a car, but they're so far from being safe still. I'd love to hear your thoughts; please feel free to drop me a line. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

 _Within twenty steps, he was opening a car door for me. I slid inside, and he hurried in behind me. As soon as we were enclosed in the safety of the vehicle, the car took off and I willed my stomach to fall out of my throat. Had I done the right thing to trust him?_

* * *

It wasn't until the car was moving and Handsome had buckled my seatbelt that I opened my mouth to ask about the plan. He shook his head infinitesimally though and darted his eyes towards the driver. It was apparent that whomever he had connections with was not driving the car. I leaned my face against his chest too scared to look anywhere else. If we couldn't trust the driver, how did we know he wasn't working for the boss? Handsome took my hand in his and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

After what felt like an eternity, the car pulled to a stop. Handsome took some cash out of his pocket and passed it over to the driver thanking him before we stepped out of the car onto a busy street. I couldn't see a bus station like he'd mentioned so I wondered what was happening. Before I could ask, he took my hand and pulled me to follow him. We began walking the same direction from which we'd just come. Why would we go back to where we came? They'd find us.

"Wait," I said quietly and tugged on his hand. "What are you doing? They're back that way."

"Bella, you have to trust me," he said and pulled me to keep walking. He draped his arm over my shoulder and spoke in my ear quietly. "We're walking two blocks back to the bus station where we'll buy tickets to Prague. Then we'll hail a cab to the airport where we'll buy tickets to London. I have a car waiting in long-term parking that a friend provided to us. We'll drive to Spangdahlem Air Force Base where they're expecting us. They'll arrange transport to the states once we get there."

He really did have a plan. I sighed in relief. This could work. This could really work. I looked around at the city I'd never seen and to which I would never return. Alice and I had talked about visiting Berlin at some point in our lives during my first year of college. Her parents had always been advocates of world travel, and she'd already been to London, Rome, and Paris. This had been on her list, but if Handsome pulled through and got me home, I'd make sure she never stepped foot in the God-awful place.

When I looked to my left, I froze, which pulled Handsome to a stop. Across the street was Viktor. I moved so I was out of his view blocked by Handsome. He looked down probably wondering why I stopped. It only took one look at my face, and he knew what was happening. He turned toward me and pulled my face to his, our lips centimeters apart.

"Is it someone you know?" I nodded as my breath came out in erratic pants. "Don't panic. I've got you. You don't even look like yourself, remember? Keep your head down and let me lead you. We're almost there; just a block to go. Okay?" My hands were shaking as the fear grew in my chest. "Bella." I looked up at the stern tone in his voice. "Pull it together. We've got this." I nodded causing him to smile. "Let's go."

I did as he said, keeping my head down. I wrapped an arm around his waist staying as close and hidden as possible. At the end of the street we turned right, away from Viktor. My nerves mellowed slightly. I could see the bus station ahead of us and sighed in relief. When we got to the counter, he spoke to the teller. I was surprised to hear the fluent German fall from his lips with an accent that sounded natural. He handed over a credit card to pay for the tickets. I grabbed his arm, scared he'd leave a trail. He looked back at me and smiled reassuringly.

"Come with me," he said softly. "The card is under a fake name. Please, just trust me." I tried to smile at him, but I couldn't muster enough calm under the pressure. It was getting to me, and I found myself reaching up to scratch my arm as I could feel myself starting to crash. "We've got to hail a cab. Come on. Let's head back to the street." I held onto him tightly as we walked back from where we came. "Keep your head down in case that man's still here." I stumbled when my vision blurred, but he steadied me. "You okay?" I just nodded.

Handsome looked around for a cab, but there were none in the area at the moment. We'd have to wait until one came by. He pulled me to face him and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. The action was comforting, his arms strong around me. I felt as if he'd truly take care of me.

I turned my head slightly to look around hoping not to see Viktor. He wasn't across the street where we'd seen him last. I sighed in relief, but it quickly turned to a gasp when I looked the other direction. He was walking towards us.

"Oh God, he's coming this way," I said quietly. Handsome tightened his arms around me and looked up and down the street. There was a cab driving our way, but it was so far away I wasn't sure it'd reach us in time. Handsome raised his hand to signal the driver, and it flashed its lights at us. It was coming, but it was moving excruciatingly slow. Viktor was half a block from us. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Stay calm. The cab will get here," he tried to sooth me with his voice and his hand on my back. Someone yelled Viktor's name, and he stopped. The cab kept moving and was almost to us when it came to a halt. The door opened and a couple pulled themselves from inside. Ninety seconds; we just needed ninety seconds. "Almost here."

Viktor hugged the woman that had stopped him and began walking towards us again. I tightened my grip on Handsome's shirt as I tried not to hyperventilate. He'd be on us in ten steps and the car wasn't here. Four…three…two…

* * *

 **AN 09/05/18: We knew she would eventually run into someone. This organization is too far-reaching for their escape to be smooth sailing. Is Viktor going to recognize her? Can a disguise really make that much of a difference? If only the car were twenty feet closer...**

 **Let me know what you think so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

 _Viktor hugged the woman that had stopped him and began walking towards us again. I tightened my grip on Handsome's shirt as I tried not to hyperventilate. He'd be on us in ten steps and the car wasn't here. Four…three…two…_

* * *

"Get in."

Handsome pushed me sideways causing me to stumble a bit, but when I turned, the cab was beside me. He was holding the door open waiting for me to climb inside. I had been so focused on Viktor that I hadn't even realized the cab had arrived. I sort of fell inside and slid across the seat to make room for Handsome. When he was inside and the door was closed, I hid my face in his shoulder as my heart beat out of control. The cab pulled away almost immediately, and I sighed in relief. That was too close for comfort.

"Airport, please," he told the driver then turned his head to me. He grabbed my hands and held them in his own. I hadn't even realized I was shaking until that moment. "It's going to be okay. We've made it this far. Just a few more stops to go before we will be in the clear."

He rubbed my hands before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and rocking me softly. I didn't move for the rest of the ride staying in his arms with his chin resting on my head. I tried to relax, but the tension in my shoulders wouldn't dissipate. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out everything around me. I just needed to stay calm for a little while longer.

When the car began to slow, I sat up and looked outside. I could tell we were at the airport and tried to prepare myself for this next outing. I knew for a fact the boss had men placed at the airport. A couple of them talked about it when they walked through the house. Since I'd been living with Lars, I could hear the conversations from his room when they walked through the hallway.

"You ready?" Handsome asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. He paid the cab driver then pulled me from the backseat. The cab sped off quickly, anxious for its next fare. "We're going to go inside together to buy the tickets." He took off his backpack and pulled an envelope from the front pocket. "Here is your license and passport. I don't think they're going to ask you for it, but have it ready just in case." I flipped open the passport and was shocked to see a picture of me with blonde hair and glasses. Who did he know? Before I had enough time to ask, he'd already turned and began walking inside. I followed behind him, my stomach tied in knots.

We walked into the airport hand in hand and took our place in line. When we were one spot from the counter his watch started beeping. He looked at it then silenced the sound. He looked down at me with a reassuring smile before telling me time was up. Time was up on what? My brain was running slow, so before I could ask, the lady behind the counter motioned us forward. He talked with her in German again. I didn't know exactly what he was saying, but I knew he was getting the tickets for London. The woman didn't ask me for my passport or driver's license.

Once he had the tickets in hand, he smiled at the woman then pulled me away from her and walked toward security. I didn't question him this time though. I had to trust he had a plan. He knew someone that was good enough to make the passport and driver's license, but I didn't know if it'd hold up to scrutiny they'd be under trying to get to an actual terminal or plane. Just before we reached the security checkpoint, he turned me and led me towards the restrooms. We stopped in front of them, and he took my passport and driver's license from my hand.

"We're going to be in the car for a while, so I'm going to use the restroom," he said as he stuffed our documents back into the front pocket of the backpack. "If you need to go, now's the time. It's about a six-hour drive to where we're going." I nodded and turned to use the restroom. When I came back out, he was standing in the same place I'd left him. "Ready?" I nodded.

"What did you mean when you said time was up?" I asked as we walked back to the exit. He waited until we were out of earshot of any people to answer me.

"I'd booked you for two hours. Those two hours ended when the watch beeped. They'll know you're gone now." The fear must have been evident on my face. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his thumb without breaking our stride. "I told you you're going to be okay. We bought a bus ticket heading south. The flight is headed northwest. Once we get in the car, we'll be headed southwest. Even if they figure out you look like this, they'll be headed in the wrong direction. I have some very good people that worked on this with me. They know what they're doing. We're going to be okay. I have no doubt in my mind that we will."

We turned into the parking garage, and he pulled me to the elevators. We rode to the fourth level with another couple but they continued up after we stepped off. At the back of the garage, the lights of a blue Volkswagen Passat blinked. I looked over to see him pointing a key fob at the vehicle. He opened the door for me securing it shut once I was inside.

My heart finally began to settle as he pulled out of the parking spot. There's no way they'd know it was me if they passed us on the road. It just wouldn't be possible. I could feel a smile start to creep on my face. It disappeared instantly though at the scene that met us as we came into view of the exit.

* * *

 **AN 09/07/18: Thank goodness Bella kept her cool (somewhat), and the cab arrived just at the right time. Now, however, there's no way they don't know Bella has left. You can bet at this point they are on the hunt. Do you think they'll make it out of airport parking undetected? It looks like the organization already has men on the lookout. *bites nails* Let me know what you think!**

 **I've had quite an increase in guest reviews. First, I absolutely love getting your review even as a guest. Just remember that if you're signed it, that allows me to send you a reply. Those that review get a reply and a small tease for the next chapter. Just something keep in mind. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

 _My heart finally began to settle as he pulled out of the parking spot. There's no way they'd know it was me if they passed us on the road. It just wouldn't be possible. I could feel a smile start to creep on my face. It disappeared instantly though at the scene that met us as we came into view of the exit._

* * *

At the exit, two men were checking each car that left the garage. They had flashlights they were shining in each car to check every inch of it. The trunks were even being searched. I grabbed Handsome's hand and squeezed as my breathing sped up. They were looking for me. They knew I was gone, and they were searching the airport. They were going to find me.

"Did you look at your driver's license?" It took me a second to realize he was talking to me.

"Huh?" I said as my eyes stayed transfixed on the exit.

"Your driver's license – did you read it?" I shook my head. "Your name is Anastasia Beck. Your birthday is January 1, 1990. That means you're 23. You're from Arlington, Virginia." He squeezed and shook my hand. "Did you hear me? Are you listening?" I nodded, but it wasn't good enough for him. "Look at me. Tell me who you are." I turned to look at him.

"My name's Anastasia Beck. I was born January 1, 1991." He shook his head.

"1990. January 1, 1990. My name is Elliott Beck. My birthday is January 31, 1983. I'm 30. Okay?" I nodded and turned back to the exit. We were only five cars away.

"Elliott, January 31, 30." He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

"You've got to pull it together. You can't give them any indication that something's wrong. Steady, deep breaths, avoid eye contact if you can, and I'll do all the talking. Okay?" I could only nod and squeeze his hand because we were up.

He rolled his window down and greeted the man with a smile. They spoke in German as I sat with my hand still in "Elliott's" hand. It was the only thing keeping me from shaking. I kept my eyes either on his face or our hands as he carried on a conversation. The other man walked around our car shining his light through the windows. After he'd walked around looking into the car, Elliott reached for a button, and the trunk popped open. The man rummaged around for a minute before he slammed the trunk closed and said something to the one that was talking with Elliott. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. The action made me realize I was trembling. Elliott and the man wrapped up their conversation, and he waved us out of the garage. When we turned onto the street, some of the tension left my shoulders. They hadn't recognized me. Oh God, we did it.

"You did great, Bella," he told me soothingly. "I'm going to need my hand back to drive though." I dropped it as if it were on fire and apologized. "It's okay. Just six more hours, and we'll be on safer ground. Why don't you try to rest?"

There was no way I'd be able to rest. I was too keyed up, and I don't think I'd be able to rest until I knew there was absolutely no possibility of going back. I knew we'd made it past the immediate danger, but these men were very well connected. There was no telling how far the organization reached. I turned my body so it was facing him and reclined the seat a bit.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said softly after a long silence. He looked over at me, smiled, and gestured for me to continue. "What's your name?" He chuckled.

"Now you want to know?" he said playfully. I nodded and waited. His smile stayed on his face. "My name is Edward Masen."

"Edward." It fell from my lips easily. Even though it seemed rather old fashion, it fit him. The way he spoke and carried himself reminded me of a different time. "It suits you."

"Yeah? You don't think it sounds old?" I giggled and immediately grabbed my mouth. I hadn't done that in years. He looked at me strangely, but all I could do was shake my head. "Alice teases me all the time about it. She says I should be some vampire from the 18th century. The vampire part – I'm not sure where she came up with that."

"She has an unnatural obsession with vampires," I said as I remembered our weekend marathons in college of one vampire movie after another. "We used to spend a whole Saturday watching vampire movies. We'd start around 8:00am. At lunch we'd order Chinese, and for dinner we'd order pizza. We'd usually fall asleep around midnight with a movie still on the screen." I smiled at the memory, and he shook his head. "Does she…" I hadn't thought to talk to him about who all was involved in my escape. He looked over at me encouragingly. "Does she know? That I'm coming home, I mean?" He shook his head.

"There are only two people back home that know what's happening. They're the ones that orchestrated this. I didn't want to tell Alice in case this was going to take a long time. Plus, I wanted to leave any explanations to you. What happened to you…this is your life; it's your story to tell. I wouldn't betray your trust like that. You'll be the one that tells people what you want and when you want."

"Is my father one of those people?"

"No. I told my aunt and uncle. They both work for the FBI, so I knew they could help me. They've known for quite a while now, so they've been working on an extraction plan. Once we have flight details, they'll be notified. They'll get your father to the airfield to meet us if that's what you want. If you don't want him to be there, that's fine too. This is your call." My lip quivered and tears welled in my eyes. What did I do to deserve someone in my life like this? I had to clear my throat before I could speak.

"Th-thank you."

* * *

 **AN 09/09/18: Everybody now - breathe in...breathe out. We get a little bit of a reprieve at the end of this chapter. Bella didn't need to worry about the exit. A few reviewers made the observation that it hadn't been long since their two hours was up. They most likely hadn't had enough time to mobilize and put up any check points. But they definitely know by now. Hopefully Edward and Bella make it to the base with no other issues.**

 **Any theories about who Edward's working with? Some of y'all have been super close. And do you expect she'll want Charlie there when she arrives or not? Love hearing y'alls theories!**

 **Also, what's up with you guest reviewers attacking me and calling me as well as this story stupid? If it's so stupid, why are you still hanging around 20 chapters later? Grow up and get off my page.**


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

 _"No. I told my aunt and uncle. They both work for the FBI, so I knew they could help me. They've known for quite a while now, so they've been working on an extraction plan. Once we have flight details, they'll be notified. They'll get your father to the airfield to meet us if that's what you want. If you don't want him to be there, that's fine too. This is your call." My lip quivered and tears welled in my eyes. What did I do to deserve someone in my life like this? I had to clear my throat before I could speak._

 _"Th-thank you."_

* * *

The scenery was probably beautiful, but seeing as it was five in the morning, I couldn't see a thing. We'd been on the road for the past six hours in a comfortable silence. The further we got from Berlin, the more I believed this might actually work. The fear never completely went away though. I kept hoping that once we were on the base, I'd be able to relax fully. Edward had tried to encourage me to rest a few times, but I just couldn't do it. I'd almost dozed off twice but had startled awake both times. He'd soothed me until my breathing was under control.

"So, we're just going to drive onto the base?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"My aunt's friend is there and expecting us," he answered as he drove through a town. "She's the only one at the base that's aware of what's going on. When we get to the gate, I just have to tell them we're there to see her. They'll contact her to confirm, and we'll be in."

"What if they don't contact her?"

"They will. At the very least, they'll hold us for even knowing she's on base. Her visit was not publicized."

"They won't separate us, will they?" He reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I won't let them. It'll be okay. I promise." After a few seconds, I nodded. Trust. I had to trust him.

My stomach was in knots when we drove towards the gate. There were men stationed at the entrance with weapons. The sight was both welcoming and unnerving. If they didn't let us on base…I couldn't even fathom the thought. I _wasn't_ going to entertain the thought. Edward had gotten me this far. He'd get me home. I had no reason to doubt him. I jumped slightly when the window rolled down.

"Are you lost?" the man asked as he shone a light on our faces. I squinted and dropped my head down.

"No," Edward answered. "We're here to see Secretary James. She's expecting us." When the light dropped down, I glanced over up to see the man look behind him. He turned back to us after a moment.

"Who are you?"

"Tony Masen. She's expecting us. Please call her."

"We don't-"

"Please don't patronize me. Call Secretary James. She is expecting us." The man just stared at us, and Edward's anger got the better of him. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel as he yelled. "Call her!" I screamed when the men outside the car drew their weapons and trained them on us. My heart was racing, my breathing labored. _Oh God. We were so close. We were so close._

"Step out of the car slowly," the man with the gun said. "Keep your hands where I can see them." I couldn't keep the tears from falling. They were going to turn us away. I was a dead woman. There's no way they wouldn't kill me. "Get out of the car!" I scrambled to open the door as Edward stepped out slowly. Once I was standing, another man came around the car and grabbed my arm. I felt the sob tear from my throat more than heard it. I could hardly hear anything over the ringing in my ears.

There was no way I would survive now. I was so close to being free. I was looking forward to seeing Charlie and Alice. I wanted them to be able to stop worrying about me, because I knew they were. They didn't deserve to live through what they'd been living through. I knew them both, and I knew they'd been letting the guilt eat at them. It's just how they were. They deserved better than that. I wanted to help them, but now I was going to be turned away from here and released back into the hands of those monsters. _The things they were going to do to me._

The thought sent me to my knees. They were going to hurt me. They were going to hurt me more than they ever had. They'd torture me before they killed me. I'd be a lesson to the other girls, an example. It didn't matter how much money I could bring in; they'd never forgive this. I felt myself being tugged from the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to move. This was the end for me. This was it.

"Unhand her!" I heard Edward yell. I could hear some scuffling between a few people. I wanted to tell Edward to just forget about it. He shouldn't be saddled with me. I didn't want him to get himself hurt. "Can't you see you're hurting her?! Let me go!" My body felt heavy, and my heart was shattered. Why did I ever let myself believe I could live any other way? Why did I let myself trust him?

I heard more yelling, but I couldn't make out what was being said. All the other tortures I'd witnessed, every horrible thing I'd seen them do to us, that they did to me, ran through my mind. I was going to have to go through that again. I was going to be destroyed. I knew I couldn't take it. I didn't have enough strength to endure it this time. I just couldn't do it, and there was only one alternative I had.

"Shoot me," I said, my voice so hoarse it was barely above a whisper. I couldn't go back, and there was no going forward. This was it. This had to end. "Please. Just shoot me. I can't go back there." I looked up at the man that was trying to pull me to my feet to find him frozen. He wasn't a man though; he was just a boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty. " _Please."_ I reached up, held his arm, and pleaded with him to end this.

"Ma'am," he said as he looked at me strangely.

"Please just shoot me." When he didn't move, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached for the gun and gripped it tightly, pulling it from his hand as I heard chaos erupt around us.

* * *

 **AN 09/14/18: First, I'm so very sorry for missing Wednesday's update. I have been sick this week and feel like death warmed over. I haven't even been able to walk from my bed to the couch without being winded and having to nap.**

 **Second, please don't hate me! This is one of the biggest cliffies yet, I know, but stick with me. Can you blame Edward for losing his temper a bit? He's been holding it together so well so far. The pressure has to be getting to him. And poor Bella; she knows what awaits her if she's taken by the organization again. She sees no way out. Let me know what you think!**

 **Lastly, to the many, many guest reviewers who leave nice comments and constructive suggestions - please know my author's note from last chapter was not meant for you. I appreciate hearing from you and when you point out things I need to fix/work on in a nice and productive way, I like that as well.**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously:

" _Shoot me," I said, my voice so hoarse it was barely above a whisper. I couldn't go back, and there was no going forward. This was it. This had to end. "Please. Just shoot me. I can't go back there." I looked up at the man that was trying to pull me to my feet to find him frozen. He wasn't a man though; he was just a boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty. "Please." I reached up, held his arm, and pleaded with him to end this._

" _Ma'am," he said as he looked at me strangely._

" _Please just shoot me." When he didn't move, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached for the gun and gripped it tightly, pulling it from his hand as I heard chaos erupt around us._

* * *

I placed the barrel to my temple and closed my eyes. _God, please forgive me, and please take care of Charlie._ I held my breath, counted to three, and squeezed the trigger. I felt someone tackle me, and the force knocked my hand away as the gun went off. The impact when I hit the road jarred my brain, knocked the gun from my hand, and the body that fell on top of me knocked the breath from my lungs. I laid there a second before I realized the bullet missed me.

"Bella!" Edward's voice called frantically. It was him that had tackled me. He sat up quickly and reached for my face. "Dear God, Bella, talk to me." His hands shook as they stroked my cheeks. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why did you stop me?"

"Oh, thank God." He pulled me up and into his arms as he knelt on the road. "Oh, thank God. You're okay."

"No, I'm not!" I said as the tears began to slow. "They're going to send me back, and those people are going to kill me. They're going to torture me and kill me to make an example." I tried to pull away. "Let me go. Why did you stop me? I have to do this. It's the only way." He held me tighter not budging in the least.

"You're not going back there. I'm going to get you home. I promised I would get you home, and I will!" I tried to fight him, but I didn't have the strength so I just gave up. I leaned into him and let him hold me as the tears subsided and my hiccups began.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" I heard a woman yell nearby. The sound of slamming doors followed, and the men around us stayed silent. "I asked you a question. Explain yourself."

Edward held me as he stood us both on shaky legs. My legs felt so weak, I could barely hold myself up. Edward wrapped his arms around me supporting my weight. The men around us began talking, but I didn't listen. I was too exhausted for my mind to focus on anything at the moment. The adrenaline was wearing off, and I couldn't pull myself together. I shivered in the cold air, and my body continued to shake. I was pulled a few steps then leaned against the car. Edward released me but was back within seconds sliding a jacket around me. He rubbed my arms vigorously, but the shaking didn't cease.

"Tony," a woman said directly to my left. I flinched at her proximity and leaned into Edward. "I'm so sorry about this." She laid a hand on my arm, and I whimpered. I hadn't realized how tender it was. I couldn't recall bruising it. "Bella, I'm Jane. You're safe now. I promise."

"Jane," Edward said softly as he pulled me under his arm. "Can we please get inside? I need to get her somewhere safe."

"Of course, of course. Follow me. We'll drive you to the medic. She needs to be checked out, and we need to get her stitched up from where you cut out the tracker." She turned and walked away towards a jeep.

"Come on, Bella." He stepped forward, but when I took my step, my legs buckled. He caught me and lifted me into his arms. "I got you." I placed my head on his chest as my body became more numb.

He slid into the jeep but kept me on his lap. I wouldn't complain, though, seeing as I didn't have the power to do much of anything. The ride was slightly bumpy and mostly quiet. Jane asked Edward a few questions about our escape, but everyone pretty much stayed silent. It wasn't long before we stopped and Edward was exiting the jeep with me still in his arms. We followed Jane into a brightly lit building. All the light hurt my eyes so I squeezed them shut and turned my face into Edward's chest.

"Dr. Almani, this is Tony and Bella," Jane said as we came to a stop. Edward lowered me until I was sitting. When I looked around, the room looked like an exam room from what I could remember. "Bella here needs stitches on her shoulder, and I'd like for you to check her over. She's been through a rather rough ordeal. I'd like to make sure she's okay."

"Of course," a kind man said. I turned to see him smiling softly at me. "Well Miss…"

"Daisy," I whispered. "No! Bella. Just Bella."

"Well, Bella. Please call me Felix." He held his hand out to shake. The gesture seemed so odd to me. I hadn't been worth a handshake in years. Eventually, I reached forward and gripped his hand. "Alrighty then." He turned to Edward and Jane. "Why don't you two step out of the room while-"

"No!" I grabbed Edward's arm with as much strength as I could muster. I looked into his eyes pleadingly, but I don't think I even had to do that.

"I go where she goes," Edward said forcefully staring the doctor in the eye. "Stitch her up, and check her over. I'll be right here as you do." I saw Jane nod from the corner of my eye.

"That's fine, Bella, whatever you're comfortable with." He turned, grabbed something from a cabinet, and held it to me. "Why don't you put this gown on so that I can work on your shoulder?" Edward helped me out of the sweatshirt when I struggled to pull it over my head. I lifted my shirt off as well and turned so my back was to the doctor. Nothing was said as he cleaned and stitched the wound. Eventually he had me turn back to him. I swayed as the dizziness got the best of me, but Edward gently gripped my arms. Within seconds, I heard his sharp intake of breath.

* * *

 **AN 09/16/18: She's okay. Everyone exhale - I know you've been holding your breath. To answer some questions, no Bella would not have been sent back. In her current state though, she can only imagine the very worst. She's been through the ringer emotionally lately. Yes, the guards knew the Secretary was on base. However, her visit was not publicized. Therefore, they were understandably concerned that someone would be asking for her that's a civilian. Many of you have asked throughout the story if Edward knows that Bella's an addict. I hope this clears up your question. While he may have suspected something of this nature, this shows the first time its been confirmed for him. Let me know what you think.**

 **This story is 25 chapters long. The sequel (which will be all in Edward's point of view) is not fully written, so I'm not sure how long it will be. If there characters follow my outline, it should be around 25-30. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously:

" _That's fine, Bella, whatever you're comfortable with." He turned, grabbed something from a cabinet, and held it to me. "Why don't you put this gown on so that I can work on your shoulder?" Edward helped me out of the sweatshirt when I struggled to pull it over my head. I lifted my shirt off as well and turned so my back was to the doctor. Nothing was said as he cleaned and stitched the wound. Eventually he had me turn back to him. I swayed as the dizziness got the best of me, but Edward gently gripped my arms. Within seconds, I heard his sharp intake of breath._

* * *

I knew immediately what caused his reaction and tried to pull my arm from his grip. He held firmly though and pulled my arm out so he could see. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the judgment on his face. He had been so supportive, had truly believed in me. This would end that though. No one liked a junkie. I flinched when I felt his finger lightly run over the track marks.

"Bella," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it. When I didn't answer, he cupped my cheek gently. Unable to ignore him, I opened my eyes and looked into his. I didn't see judgment or disappointment though. He was looking at me expectantly, giving me a chance to explain.

"It's what they do," I said. "It's the easiest way to keep us under control." His brows furrowed, like the thought physically hurt him. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be okay now. We're going to get you well, and everything's going to be okay." He was quiet as he continued to hold me. I was content to just be. There was no need for words. The longer he held me though, the more uncomfortable I grew. He wasn't making me uncomfortable. It was just that I wasn't accustomed to this kind of care and concern.

"Bella, can you tell me what else they did?" Felix asked. I shook my head. "What happened to your back? How did you get those scars?" Every time I thought about that day, the panic overwhelmed me, and today was no different. My whole body shook as I remembered what it felt like when the whip tore into my flesh.

"That's enough!" Edward said harshly. I felt him pull away, but seconds later he was back and pulling my shirt over my head. "Jane, when are we flying out?" He reached for the sweatshirt and helped me pull it back on as well.

"There's a plane that leaves in two hours that will take you to Andrews. From there, you'll immediately board a plane for McChord. It's just south of Seattle. A team will meet you when you arrive to debrief and help Bella. You should be home in about 16-17 hours." I choked back the sob that was trying to escape. I was really going home. "Sgt. Wynne will escort you the whole way. He's not been briefed; he just knows he's to get a package to McChord as quickly as possible. I'll be staying here to wrap up some loose ends. Esme and Carlisle will be with the team at McChord, so you'll know you can trust them." I reached for her, and she took my hand.

"Th-thank you," I said, meaning every word. She squeezed my hand and smiled.

"You are most welcome. I just wish we could have saved more." I nodded. She stepped back and thanked Felix.

Edward scooped me into his arms without giving me a chance to attempt to walk. He followed her out of the building and into the jeep where we once again rode a short distance. When we got out of the jeep this time, I could hear people around us. They were loading something into the back of a plane.

"The first leg of your flight will be in this cargo plane," Jane said. "I don't suspect they know anything, but as a precaution, we'll put you in this. Once you get to Andrews, you'll transfer onto a small jet. Michael!" I watched a man jog to us and stop to salute Jane. "Michael, this is Tony and Bella. They're the package you'll be delivering to McChord." He nodded at us in greeting. "It's imperative that this remain confidential. When you transfer at Andrews, do not engage anyone, and keep them as hidden as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, his voice deep and strong. Jane turned to look at us.

"This is where I leave you. Be safe, and I wish you all the luck." She looked at me and smiled. "I hope all goes well for you, Bella." I bit my lip and nodded. She turned and walked away leaving us with Sgt. Wynne.

"This way." He turned, and Edward followed him onto the plane. He stopped near the front of the plane and motioned toward a few seats with harnesses. "It's not the most comfortable accommodations, but it'll get us to our first destination." Edward sat me in a seat gently and stood to stretch. Sgt. Wynne moved towards me swiftly causing me to jerk away. He stopped immediately and held his hands up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just need to strap you into the harness. Is that okay?" I nodded, and he moved slowly in my direction. He worked at a deliberate pace, showing and telling me everything he was doing. "There you go. All done." I nodded and thanked him before he stepped away.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Edward said as he took the seat next to me. He strapped himself into the harness.

"Why did she call you Tony?" I asked after I checked to make sure Sgt. Wynne wasn't around. "Tony Masen is my father's name. He was technically Edward too, but our middle name is Anthony. When I was young, he'd take me to work with him. Even though I hated being called Tony, a lot of people at the office liked to call me Tony Jr. Jane knew me back then, so she's always known me as Tony." I tilted my head as I stared at him. When he caught my eye, he just looked at me expectantly.

"You don't look like a Tony to me." He smiled as he chuckled. "Doesn't it get confusing with people calling you both Tony?"

"My parents died when I was 12. It's not a problem anymore."

"I'm sorry, Edward." His smile was reassuring.

"It's okay. I miss them of course, but it's easier now."

"We're about to take off," Sgt. Wynne said as he walked up. "We're running ahead of schedule. Try to rest, and we'll be in the states in no time."

* * *

 **AN 09/19/18: So Edward saw the track marks, but I think he handled it well. This is one of those things with which Bella will have to learn to live. She sees herself as a junkie, even though it wasn't by choice - one of those mental scars she has to navigate.**

 **For those that are suspicious, Jane James is one of the good ones. There's nothing nefarious going on with her. Promise.**

 **And you also have an explanation for "Tony". Some of you were a little concerned when you heard Jane call him a difference name. She's an old family friend and just has another nickname for him. Do any of y'all have a family nickname? Do you like it? I have one that I only allow my family to call me.**

 **Let me know what you think so far. Any theories about how it'll go back home?**


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _My parents died when I was 12. It's not a problem anymore."_

" _I'm sorry, Edward." His smile was reassuring._

" _It's okay. I miss them of course, but it's easier now."_

" _We're about to take off," Sgt. Wynne said as he walked up. "We're running ahead of schedule. Try to rest, and we'll be in the states in no time."_

* * *

It was quiet and sunny when I was lightly shaken awake. I opened my eyes to find Edward kneeling in front of me. When I looked around, I was confused. I was in an actual plane seat with a regular safety belt. At some point we must have transferred to the jet, but I couldn't remember. Edward must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Do you not remember switching planes?" he asked. I shook my head. "You fell asleep not long after we took off. Once we reached Andrews, we woke you, and you walked to this plane. Before we even took off, you were out again."

"I slept the whole time?" I asked, my voice hoarse and throat dry. He reached into his bag and handed me a water bottle. I took a sip to wet my throat, but once I realized how thirsty I was, I drank the entire bottle.

"Feel better?" I nodded. "You slept pretty much the entire way. We're at McChord now." He just sat there and watched me. McChord. Seattle. I was so very close to being home. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes. He smiled and nodded. "You're home now, Bella." I sniffed as I tried to keep the tears from falling, but I couldn't. He reached up and held my face as he wiped them away.

"Really?" He nodded.

"There's a team outside from the FBI. They're with a taskforce that handles these things: when people are returned home that are victims of human trafficking." He paused seeming to let that sink in as well. "They're going to help you, and the first thing they're going to do is get you with a doctor to be checked out. Okay?"

"I'm scared," I finally admitted in a low tone.

For the past three years, I'd lived in a different world. I lived in a prison. I existed for the sole purpose of being used, whether it be for sex or pain. I knew what to say and when to stay quiet. I stayed disconnected more times than not. I didn't hope. Hope only got people killed.

Outside those doors though, was a world of choice and freedom. I hadn't known that in three years, and the thought was terrifying.

"Bella, baby, breathe." My focus returned to see Edward on his knee. I felt one hand caressing my arm while the other held the side of my neck gently. I took a gulp of air, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. He gave me a few minutes to bring myself under control.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"There's no need to apologize. I realize this is going to be a big change for you. We have all the time in the world. We're taking this at your pace." I leaned forward, rested my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and laid his cheek on my head. "God, Bella, you're shaking." He rubbed my back, the action soothing me a fraction.

"I don't know how to live out there."

"Yes, you do. It's just going to take some time to remember."

"I don't know anyone."

"You have a father that loves you who's going to be so excited to have you back. You have Alice that's going to be thrilled to see you again." I caught his slight hesitation before he continued in a softer, almost unsure voice. "And you'll have me. As long as you'll have me, I'm going to be here for you. You are not alone, and you won't be alone. This team is going to help you put your life back together. You just have to give it time. I promise it's going to get easier." I pulled back and looked up at him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know how strong you are. I have faith that you're going to persevere. You're a badass, Bella Swan. Didn't you know that?" I smiled and laughed at the same time.

"That just doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth." He smiled crookedly.

"It's how Alice describes you." He stayed in front of me and remained silent as I fought to prepare myself for what was to come. "Charlie's here like you asked." I looked at him in confusion. "When we transferred planes, you asked that we have him here." I couldn't remember that, but I wasn't upset. It felt right.

I took a deep breath before pulling away and unbuckling the belt at my lap. Edward held out his hand and pulled me from the seat. My legs were stiff and sore from having been in the same position for so long. I could walk though, so I motioned for Edward to go ahead of me. He turned and led the way after taking my hand into his own. I let him pull me towards the door and walked close behind as we descended the steps. Once we were on the ground, I looked up to see four men walking towards us, and I just knew they were going to take me away. I gripped Edward's sweatshirt and began backing up as my panic rose.

"Stop!" he yelled causing me to flinch. I looked up to find that he was talking to the men. They immediately stopped where they were. "Back away and give her some space." The men turned to look at a woman and she nodded before they turned to walk away. She looked at me and smiled. Before I could ask Edward what was happening, a voice had me turning to my right.

"Bells?" He looked older, but he was still almost exactly as I remembered him.

"D-dad?" He took two steps toward me then stopped. I could see the indecision, his desire to come to me warring with his uncertainty with what I could handle. Just the sight of him brought tears to my eyes again. "Daddy." That jarred him from his stupor, and he rushed toward me pulling me into his arms.

"Oh God, Bella." He crushed me to his chest holding me as tight as he could. It was a little hard to breathe, but I wasn't complaining. I felt safe and loved in his arms. I hadn't felt that in years.

* * *

 **AN 09/21/18: What are you thinking of Edward so far? We're seeing more of him in these last five chapters than the first twenty all together. He seems to be such a strong support for Bella and even a little enamored with her. Also, what do you think about Charlie being there for Bella? I waived on whether she would want him there. Bella's going to be struggling physically, mentally, and emotionally. She's going to see herself in a negative light and not want her father to see herself that way. But it's her father and no one can offer comfort the way a parent can. In the end, I thought she's want him there - especially when she made that decision at a time that she can't remember, a time when her defenses were down. Let me know what y'all think. I love hearing from you!**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended. Additionally, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" belongs to Dylan Thomas. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Previously:_

" _D-dad?" He took two steps toward me then stopped. I could see the indecision, his desire to come to me warring with his uncertainty with what I could handle. Just the sight of him brought tears to my eyes again. "Daddy." That jarred him from his stupor, and he rushed toward me pulling me into his arms._

" _Oh God, Bella." He crushed me to his chest holding me as tight as he could. It was a little hard to breathe, but I wasn't complaining. I felt safe and loved in his arms. I hadn't felt that in years._

* * *

Once I'd pulled myself together and Charlie had felt like he could let me go, the woman that had stopped the men approached us. She stood a few feet away and spoke softly in a kind voice. She introduced herself as Esme Cullen, a Victim Specialist with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She explained that all she wanted right now was to get me to a doctor. Everything else could wait. I appreciated that more than she'd know; I was already feeling overwhelmed as it was.

"Wait," I said when she turned to leave when it dawned on me. "Aunt. Aunt, right?" She smiled and reached up to pat Edward's cheek affectionately.

"Proud to be," she said as she smiled at him with love. She reached for a man to her right. The blonde gentleman stepped to her side. "This is my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Bella." The man held his hand out, and after a short hesitation I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. I could detect a slight British accent. "Edward has told us so much about you."

"Uncle Carlisle," Edward admonished causing Esme to giggle.

"Oh Edward, hush," she said as she hit his chest playfully. "Let's get you to the hospital now, okay?" I nodded. Charlie stepped to my side.

"I'll be there the whole time, Bells. I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said. I just nodded, still trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Well, mate," Carlisle said as he laid a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Let's head to my office. Agent Acker needs to speak with you about the escape." I froze, but within seconds Edward was squeezing my arm.

"I'm going to head to the hospital with Bella," Edward said. "Once she's settled, maybe." I let out a breath. I knew eventually he would have to go back to his life, but I needed him to stick around for just a little bit longer. I needed to know if I could trust these people before he left me.

"That's fine. But tomorrow is Sunday. Don't forget you're expected at the house," Esme said while she looked at him pointedly. Carlisle and a few men turned to leave while Edward, Charlie, two men, and I followed Esme to a blacked-out SUV.

"Tomorrow?" I asked Edward after we were inside and on our way.

"Family dinner. Every Sunday," he said then reached up to pull my hand from my arm. I hadn't even realized I was scratching.

The next few days were a blur. Once we got to the hospital, I was put through every test imaginable. I had to talk to the doctor about everything I'd gone through over the last three years. Esme stayed with me the entire time, and that was both humiliating and comforting. I appreciated having someone there, someone that wasn't my dad or another male. But this was Edward's aunt. I wasn't sure how Edward felt, but I had hoped we could at least remain friends. If that were to happen, then Esme was going to be a part of my personal life. I didn't want her to think bad of me, but as she found out what I'd done…there was no way she'd think I was good enough to be part of her nephew's life.

After the tests, they hooked me up to an IV and starting administering medication. I fought them at first, tired of being poked against my will. Esme explained, though, that I was dangerously malnourished. She didn't realize this was normal life for me. The doctor said the IV would help get the right nutrients into my system. Once the IV was started, they also administered all kinds of medicine. She explained each thing they were giving me, but all that really registered was antibiotic and something about treating for STIs. That just started a new round of tears.

By the second day, I was jonesing for another hit. Esme recognized the signs and asked me about it. I had tried to keep it from her. The doctor knew, and I'm sure Esme did too, but she already knew I was a slut. I had hoped to keep the fact I was a junkie to myself. She tried to assure me that it didn't change her opinion of me, but I knew if it didn't now, it would if Edward and I became friends. The doctor gave me something she said would help with the withdrawal. It made me tired, so I slept a lot.

I had trouble keeping track of the days. There were so many people that came to see me including a psychiatrist that wanted to talk with me every day about the things that had happened while I was gone. Charlie stayed at a hotel across the street from the hospital. He said he'd taken a leave of absence so he could be here for me. I had no idea what I was going to do when I was released from the hospital. I couldn't go back to Forks though. If there was any chance they knew who I was and where I was from, I couldn't take the chance.

Edward came to visit me at least once a day. He may not have stayed long, but he always brought a game or something fun for us to do. His visits were low-key with no expectations. He didn't ask about my time away or my recovery. We just spent time getting to know each other. It was the levity I needed to break up the monotony of the day.

On day nine, Esme came into my room after breakfast with a smile on her face. The smile wasn't unusual, but there was a glint in her eye different from the other days. She sat on the bed beside me and took my hand into her own.

"How do you feel about getting out of here?" she asked. I could only stare. Out?

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Like an outing?" She shook her head.

"There's no reason for you to stay here. It's time to leave the hospital for good."

"But-" I didn't know what to say. "How? I don't have a place to stay. I don't have a job. I don't-"

"Deep breath, Bella." She reached forward and ran her fingers through my hair. "I know this seems like a daunting ordeal. There's a big world out there that you'll have to learn to live in again. I understand that." I turned to look at the window as the city started to wake up. "You are not going to be alone though. We have someone that you're going to live with for a bit while you get back on your feet. It's a couple actually, the Hales. They are trained to do this; it's their job. They know that you're a survivor of human trafficking, but they don't know any details. That is your story to tell when you're ready."

"Do you know this couple?" I asked after she was quiet for a few minutes.

"I do. They've helped three other women in similar situations before. The man, Emmett, is former military, so he's great to have around for protection. The woman, Rosalie, is a life coach. She has a few clients, mostly working with the wealthy so she doesn't keep a long client list. She likes to focus on the women she helps like you."

"Do you…do you think I'm ready?" She tugged on my hand to get me to look at her.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "No one's ever ready. You just have to make the choice to try. It's not easy, but with time it gets easier."

"Does Charlie know?" She took a breath.

"I explained to Charlie how this works. He may not be happy about it, but he understands. He wants you safe, happy, and healthy. He knows this is the way to get you there."

By the end of the day, I was ready to go. The doctor had been in to do a last check, and the psychiatrist had been by to talk to me about our daily appointments she had set aside. Edward had been by briefly. He had a day full of meetings at work so he was only there long enough to give me lunch. He'd made taco soup when he found out it was my favorite. He seemed so proud of himself, and when Esme walked in to find what he'd done, she beamed brightly and hugged him. The tips of his ears turned red before he made his excuses to leave. I stopped him though and asked Esme to excuse us.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he moved the chair closer to the bed.

"I, um…I'm leaving," I said. His brow furrowed before he wiped the expression from his face and sat back rigidly.

"That's good." I picked at the blanket covering my legs.

"Your aunt has someone for me to stay with here in Seattle." He seemed to relax a little at that point. "I don't know how it's going to go since I don't know anyone here."

"You know me." He sat forward and took my hand. "You know Alice. She may not know you're back yet, but when she finds out, you know you won't be able to get rid of her." We both laughed. He was correct; Alice was a force to be reckoned with when I knew her. From what I could gather, that hadn't changed about her since.

"I'm scared." He seemed to be one of the only people to whom I could admit this. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I can only imagine what this is like for you, and it's okay to be scared. You just have to remember that you have quite a few people out there that are going to support you and help you in any way we can." I reluctantly pulled back so I could see him.

"Will you only be there to help me, or do you want to be my friend?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer. I'd wanted to ask him for a few days but was apprehensive of the answer. What if he was just here to get me on my feet? What if he didn't want anything to do with me outside of this situation?

"Bella, I want you to listen close." He paused, and I nodded once I'd prepared myself for the rejection. "I will help you _because_ you're my friend. You mean a lot to me. I'm going to be a part of your life because I want to be. I want to get to know you better, and this is not out of some misplaced sense of obligation. I have a desire to be a part of your life, no matter how you came into mine. Got it?" I smiled and nodded. Only time would prove his words, but I had a feeling he was telling the truth.

"Got it."

* * *

 **AN 09/23/18: The end...for now. I don't have a date for when I will start posting the sequel. I only have about six chapters written, so I'm no where near being ready to post. I want at least 75% of it written before I start posting it for you. Let me know your theories, your questions, things you really what to know so I can consider it when writing.**

 **What do you think about this last chapter? Excited about the team that's surrounding Bella? We'll hear more from each of them, including Charlie, in the sequel. And Alice doesn't know Bella is home yet. You'll get to see that reunion.**

 **Thank you to everyone that read and everyone that reviewed. I loved hearing from you. I hope this story opened your eyes to something that you may not have really thought about before. It's a topic that not may people think about but happens in all of our backyards. And while we get a happy ending and Bella makes it home, it's important to remember that 99% of human trafficking victims don't. 99%! Please be aware of what's happening around you.**


	26. Sequel Posted

Hello lovelies! Long time, no see. I wanted to let you know that the sequel to this, called _**Light Breaks, Sun Shines**_ , has been posted on my page. If you had unanswered questions, come join me for answers there.

Also, join me on Facebook (Lena Kay). I'm posting teasers there the day before I post chapters. I'm including inspiration pictures for each chapter too. Hope to see y'all there!


End file.
